La Batalla Sagrada
by Maryn Kimura
Summary: Desde el inicio de los tiempos que el Dios Zork y El Dios Ra han batallado por el destino del mundo...ahora le tocara a Yami y a Yugi, Derrotar a la Reencarnacion del Caos.¿Podran Conseguirlo? o ¿el mundo sera Destruido por la Oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

Este es un regalito para quienes leen mis fic's un nuevo fic...siempre me pregunte ¿que hubiera sido de Yugioh si fuera como Saint Seiya?...que hubieran dioses reencarnados en humanos, guerreros que luchan contra los dioses que quieren destruir la tierra y vencer al gran dios del caos Zork , el Oscuro...jejejeje bueno ahora lo sabran^^

bye bee y espero que les guste el fic

Maryn Kimura.

este fic esta inspirado en Saint Seiya y en YuGiOh ninguno de ellos me pertenece esto lo hago por ocioXD

Pareja: ya deberian saberla BakuraXIshizu pero este fic esta basado mas en la Historia en si que en el romance no se angustien tengo varias ideas para hacer un fic de esta pareja y habra mucho romance como tambien mucho dramaXD solo esperen y veranXD

Capitulo 1

El Nacimiento del Dios Ra

Desde que los primeros vestigios de los humanos en la tierra han exisido las fuerzas sobrenaturales que gobiernan sobre ellos.

Estas fuerzas sobrenaturales han sido llamados desde tiempos ancestrales como dioses. personas con poderes increibles que se encargaban de proteger y guiar a los humanos por el buen camino.

Mas siempre donde hay luz existe la oscuridad. el gran Dios supremo de la tierra de egipto. Ra tuvo que enfrentarse al dios del caos, un mounstro tan temible que con solo verlo uno sentia terror.

El ser que se hacia llamar Zork, el oscuro.

Durante miles y miles de años ambos dioses han librado una guerra por el destino del mundo. mas en sus cuerpos divinos no podrian morir y a asi que con una gran determinacion Ra decidio bajar al mundo como un humano con alma de un dios, al igual que con los poderes de los demas dioses obligaron a Zork a hacer lo mismo.

La batalla continuaria en el mundo de los humanos. por el destino de la humanidad y el de los dioses mismos.

Lo unico que habia que hacer era esperar...

XXXXXXXXXX

Egipto 1926

Lejos de la capital y las tierras urbanas de egipto. se encuentra un templo magnifico. que parecia que el pasar de los años no le hubiera afectado en nada. poseia largos y grandes pilares que conducian a la entrada del templo el cual estaba adornado por dos estatuas de un hombre con cabeza de halcon y la estela solar sobre su cabeza. alrededor del templo una gran barrera de piedras bloqueaba el camino y la vista a ese templo. el unico ingreso y salida era por una puerta la cual se abria solo si Ra asi lo deseaba.

Y es en aquel templo donde comienza nuestra historia.

Un anciano de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas se movia de un lado a otro nervioso en frente de una gran puerta de piedra. mientras un hombre de piel morena, ojos azules, vestido con una tunica color blanco y un turbante del mismo color. lo miraba algo divertido. aquel anciano era Salomon Motou, unico descendiente del dios Ra en la tierra. mientras el hombre a su lado era uno de los protectores de la familia

- Salomon ¿estas nervioso?-dijo shadi divertido. el anciano lo miro algo enfadado.

- ¡pues claro que estoy nervioso! mi nieto nacera hoy ...es realmente frustante y ademas me siento muy triste pues se que mi hijo no esta aqui con su esposa en este momento.-Shadi sonrio dulcemente.

- de seguro tu hijo estara viendo el nacimiento gracias a los dioses-dijo Shadi...Salomon simplemente sonrio para despues seguir moviendose de un lado a otro aun mas nervioso. de repente el sonido de un llanto hizo que ambos contuvieran la respiracion.

- ¡ya nacio!-dijo Salomon feliz...Shadi tambien sonrio pero lo que vino despues nadie se lo espero. un segundo llanto se unio al primero ambos se miraron confundidos para despues ver la puerta la cual se abria...una linda niña de cabellos negros y ojos color verde. vestia una tunica blanca y una pequeña joya de oro adornaba su cabeza, la niña sonrio a los adultos y con inocencia anuncio.

- nacieron dos hermosos bebes-dijo la niña sonriendo. ambos hombres abrieron su boca sorprendidos.

- ¿d...dos? pero...-en ese momento salio una de las nodrizas con dos bebes en los brazos...ella sonrio al ver al abuelo de los niños.

- felicidades...tiene 2 nietos muy sanos...su madre ya les dio un nombre...este niño tan hermoso es Yami y el pequeño de aqui es su hermano menor Yugi-dijo ella mostrandoles a dos hermosos bebes envueltos en mullidas toallas. ambos tenian el poco cabello que tenian de 3 colores diferentes como su madre. Shadi se iba a acercar a acariciar a los recien nacidos pero la increible aura que rodeaba a los bebes lo sorprendio...esos niños desprendian energias tan distintas y a la vez se complementaban...era imposible...esos niños eran...

- Shadi ¿que pasa?-dijo Salomon cargando entre sus brazos a Yugi quien estaba dormido no como su hermano yami quien en brazos de la nodriza miraba todo a su alrededor realmente curioso.

- estos niños son...-dijo Shadi aun en shock...la mirada de Ishizu se ensombrecio y una voz que no era la de una niña se dejo oir.

- _si, esos dos pequeños contienen el alma del gran dios del Sol Ra.-_dijo ella las miradas de ambos se concentraron en la niña la cual tenia una voz muy madura y dulce para su edad...ellos conocian esa voz...la habian escuchado muchas veces cuando adoraban a una diosa en particular...era la voz de Isis, Diosa de la fertilidad, quien se manifiesta algunas veces a travez de su futura sacerdotiza. la pequeña Ishizu.

- Isis-Samma...-dijo Shadi mirando a la niña quien miro a shadi seriamente.

- _la guerra que nunca tiene fin , esta por comenzar en esta epoca...de verdad no se que planea Ra ...decidir reencarnar en dos niños en vez de uno como lo hizo hace 200 años atras es totalmente inexperado...esperemos que su juicio sea el acertado_.-dijo la niña para despues volver a ser la misma Ishizu de siempre...ambos adultos se miraron preocupados, mas los gritos de las nodrizas que aun se encontraban con la madre de los pequeños los alertaron...una de las nodrizas mas jovenes salio con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

- la señora...la señora a muerto-dijo ella tristemente. Ishizu se tapo la boca horrorizada con la noticia mientras Salomon abrazaba tiernamente a uno de sus nietos. mientras la nodriza que tenia a Yami lo reconforto...parecia que el mayor de los gemelos sabia lo que habia pasado puesto que se habia puesto a llorar a todo pulmon despertando a su hermano quien miro a salomon con unos ojos llenos de inocencia. Salomon se quedo mirando fijamente esos ojos sintiendo que la tristeza que tenia se iba como si la luz iluminara toda la oscuridad que tenia en su corazon...Salomon envio inmediatamente a preparar el funeral de la esposa de su hijo. mientras Shadi vigilaba a los dos bebes quienes estaban los dos en una cuna...Yami y Yugi dormian profundamente despues de tomar su leche uno recargado en el hombro del otro

Shadi no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la escena...tiernamente acaricio los cabellos del menor de los hermanos quien sonrio un poco aun en el mundo de los sueños.

- finalmente ha renacido nuestro dios...aun asi es muy extraño que haya decidido reencarnar en 2 personas en vez de una...- la luz de la luna dentro de la habitacion se hizo mas intensa sorprendiendo a Shadi quien retrocedio, cuando la luz volvio a la normalidad en la habitacion de los niños , un hombre de piel blanca y cabellos platinados se encontraba viendo a los dos pequeños dormir, en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa nostalgica. al verlo shadi hizo una reverencia.

- Thot-samma.-dijo Shadi mirando al recien llegado, la encarnacion del Dios Thot en esa epoca habia nacido en un empresario japones llamado Maximiliam Pegasus. aquel ser divino representaba la sabidura, habia sido el inventor de la escritura y tambien era el guardian de la luna, aquel hombre sin dejar de mirar a los pequeños hablo con una voz clara y profunda.

- Ra...al fin vuelves a nacer entre los humanos para salvarlos del caos y la oscuridad-dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yami. el dios suspiro.

- Thot-samma...¿usted sabia que nuestro dios Ra naceria de esa forma?- Thot sonrio y asintio.

- Ra tiene muchos deberes y cosas que lo representan...el dividio esas partes en sus descendientes para que pudieran vencer juntos al Oscuro...-dijo Thot , con una seña le pidio a shadi que se acercara para que viera a los bebes mas de cerca.- este pequeño-dijo acariciando la mejilla de Yugi.- representa al dios Ra cuando el en su barca solar cruza el cielo, todos los poderes que representan esa luz estan en este pequeño-dijo Thot quien suspiro para ver al hermano mayor.- este pequeño representa cuando Ra viaja a travez del inframundo, toda la fuerza y los poderes que Ra usa en aquella travesia los tiene el. ambos son una misma esencia. un mismo poder.- Shadi miro a los bebes y despues suspiro.

- sera mejor preparar todo para el inicio de una nueva guerra sagrada-dijo Shadi. Thot asintio.

- mas puedo decirte con seguridad que no estaran solos-dijo Thot mirando a shadi seriamente.- mas dioses han de despertar en este tiempo para ayudar a Ra.

- ¿cuales dioses vendran a ayudarnos?-dijo Shadi...Thot solo sonrio.

- eso lo sabras a tu tiempo. pero recuerda no estaran solos.- estas fueron las ultimas palabras de Thot antes de desvanecerse como un leve rayo de luna. Shadi suspiro para despues salir de la habitacion de los niños. sin notar que un cuervo se poso en la ventana , despues volo hacia la cuna para poder ver a los niños y grazno fuertemente para despues salir de la habitacion rumbo al desierto. en el una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas, cubierta con una tunica negra lo esperaba...la niña lo acaricio mientras el graznaba las nuevas noticias, la niña sonrio maliciosamente.

- con que Ra ha nacido en dos niños en vez de uno...me parece bien...asi habra mas diversion a la hora de asesinarlo-dijo la niña de unos 4 años para ver con una sonrisa como el viento movia sus cabellos...las tinieblas la envolvieron y donde antes estaba la niña ya no habia nadie.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Espero que les agrade el fic dejen reviews que este fic se viene con todo^^ me sentia un poco triste al tener un unico fic para subirXD si el Cambio de Corazón ahora tengo dos^^ yay! dejen reviews^^


	2. La Leyenda de los Medjai

^^ AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO^^

espero que les guste esta trama a mi me emociona pe sar cuando tengan que pelear contra zork el oscuro por si acaso si tienen duda de quien es zork solo busquenlo en wikipedia es el ultimo villano de yugioh y es el mas temibleXD or si acaso es que no quieron que lo confundan con el zork de toy storyXD

para los que quieren secuelas de mis otros fics les pido que por favor sean pacientes XD es que aun no encuentro la cancion apropiadaXD para los que no saben yo me imagino mis historias como un AMV entonces voy ideando las imagenes a acorde a una cancion ...por ejemplo hice este fic escuchando Black Rock Shooter de Histune Miku de VocaloidXD y asi aun no encuentro la cancion para las secuelas de Secretos del Pasado ni tampoco la de La Busqueda pero les aseguro que las idean estan solo que no la cancionXD asi que solo falta esoXD

bye bee y espero que les guste el fic por cierto no olviden dejar reviews y les sorprendera el resto de ese fic si yo llego a emocionarme al escribirlo asi es como debio ser la saga de hades con accion y dramaXD ¿no creenXD?

por cierto los fanaticos de saint seiya por favor unanse al grupo Defending seiya que busca un remake de los capitulos del infierno y eliseosXD ya solo eso no quiero aburrirlos mas

bye beeXD

Maryn Kimura.

este fic esta inspirado en Saint Seiya y en YuGiOh ninguno de ellos me pertenece esto lo hago por ocioXD

Pareja: ya deberian saberla BakuraXIshizu pero este fic esta basado mas en la Historia en si que en el romance no se angustien tengo varias ideas para hacer un fic de esta pareja y habra mucho romance como tambien mucho dramaXD solo esperen y veranXD

Capitulo 2

La Leyenda de los Medjai

3 meses pasaron despues el nacimiento del Dios Ra. y del todo el pais se empezaron a buscar niños de diferentes edades para ser parte del ejercito del Dios en la proxima batalla sagrada y escoger a los mejores para ser nombrados como protectores del dios. los temidos Medjai.

se dice que apenas nace el dios Ra, este bendice a 6 jovenes para que sean sus protectores y le ayuden en la lucha contra el oscuro y era la mision de los protectores de los descendientes del dios encontrarlos y darles un entrenamiento apropiado.

Salomon se encontraba en la ciudad del cairo viendo discretamente a los niños a ver si podia encontrar algun buen candidato para los entrenamientos...despues de unos momentos el anciano tuvo que detenerse. algo cansado.

- ahhh ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto-dijo Salomon en un suspiro mientras miraba el gran mercado que se mostraba frente a el...de verdad le seria dificil encontrar niños solos en ese lugar o eso creia el

- DETENGAN A ESE LADRON- el grito de un hombre llamo la atencion de salomon quien levanto la vista viendo como un niño de unos 4 años corria como alma que lleva el diablo con un botella de vidrio en sus manos...varios policias lo seguian pero el chico era de verdad agil, se movia de un callejon a otro y en cuestion de minutos perdio a los policias...Salomon camino hacia la direccion en que habia corrido el niño esperando encontrarlo. salomon llego hasta el fin de la ciudad del cairo pero no lo vio en ninguna parte y cansado se sento en una roca para descansar.

el anciano descansaba viendo el rio nilo a lo lejos y sintiendo el suave viento en su rostro cuando el mismo niño que habia visto en el pueblo salia de un callejon cerca e iba a una cabaña no muy lejos de ahi..Salomon se levanto rapidamente para seguir al niño sin que este se diera cuenta. el pequeño albino de ojos rojos abrio la puerta de la cabaña con una sonrisa.

- madre aqui traigo la leche para...¿mama?-dijo el niño acercandose a su madre la cual estaba en la cama con un pequeño bebe entre sus brazos, tanto la madre como el bebe tenia el cabello blanco... ella habia dado a luz la noche anterior justo despues de medianoche y despues de quedarse despierta toda la noche cuidando al bebe le habia pedido que fuera al pueblo por leche...mas ellos no tenian dinero y el decidio robarla. el niño dejo la leche que habia robado en la mesa y fue al lado de su madre quien lo miro debilmente.

- Ba...Bakura-dijo ella acarciando debilmente el rostro de su hijo.- me...queda muy poco tiempo de vida...-dijo su madre mirandolo dulcemente. Bakura apreto la mano de su madre con fuerza.

- es mentira, tu viviras, seremos muy felices los tres juntos-dijo bakura intentando animar a su madre...bakura bajo la vista al bebe que estaba comodamente durmiendo al lado de su madre.-no nos puedes dejar...madre...

- cuida...de tu hermano...y Bakura...se un buen niño-dijo la mujer, al instante sus ojos se cerraron y cayo muerta en la cama...Bakura aun en shock solo movia a su madre intentando hacerla reaccionar pero nada...ella habia muerto.

- madre...-dijo Bakura mientras sentia como las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas...el menor comenzo a llorar fuertemente. despertando a su hermano menor quien empezo a llorar tambien Bakura tomo al bebe tiernamente y le consoloba.- tranquilo Ryou...estaremos bien...estaremos bien.-decia Bakura calmando el llanto del bebe el cual aun no abria sus lindos ojitos.

- disculpa- Bakura volteo algo asustado , pero al ver que era un anciano se calmo un poco.- ¿que ha pasado aqui?- el menor miro enfadado al hombre y miro hacia un lado ignorandolo.- por Ra...ella esta...-dijo algo impresionado el niño lo miro enfadado.

- esta muerta ¡largo de aqui! es un extraño en esta casa-dijo Bakura enfadado mientras iba a la mesa por la leche...con una de sus manos volteo la leche en una pequeña mamadera de vidrio y despues se la dio al bebe el cual bebia como si no hubiera un mañana. el pequeño miraba dulcemente como su hermanito se alimentaba. para despues mirar con una furia increible a ese hombre que estaba ahi.- ¡ya le dije que se marchara!

- tranquilo no pienso hacerles daño...solo vine a ayudar-dijo Salomon sonriendo. Bakura lo miro receloso.

- viste ropas mejores que yo...eso quiere decir que es alguien con dinero-dijo Bakura siendo muy observador.- ¿que hace alguien como usted en este lugar?-dijo Bakura para despues mirar a su hermano quien se habia tomado toda su leche...Bakura le quito la mamadera y apoyo al bebe en su pecho para quitarle los gases con suavidad. Salomon no pudo evitar sonreir al verlo.

- busco a niños como tu y tu hermanito para que nos ayuden-dijo Salomon mirando a Bakura quien lo miro confuso.

- ¿en que podrian ayudarlo dos niños huerfanos señor?-dijo el niño aun acarciciando la espalda de su hermano quien ahora se chupaba el dedo.

- ¿has escuchado alguna vez la leyenda de los medjai?- el niño asintio. para despues ver en direccion a su madre.

- mi madre- el menor sollozo un poco- mi madre me contaba esa leyenda..son los guerreros que luchan codo a codo con el dios Ra para destruir al oscuro.-dijo Bakura. salomon asintio.

- si asi es...dime pequeño ¿quisieras ser uno de esos guerreros?- Bakura se sorprendio con la pregunta desde que su madre le habia contado esa leyenda habia soñado con ser un medjai...pero ahora tenia otra responsabilidad que cumplir.

- no puedo debo velar por mi hermanito-dijo Bakura mirando al bebe quien estaba ajeno a todo. Salomon sonrio.

- el tambien puede venir...quien sabe..quizas tambien sea elegido para ser un medjai -dijo Salomon ,Bakura lo miro un poco molesto.

- no quiero que mi hermano tenga que luchar...no quiero que se lastime.-dijo Bakura abrazando al bebe...salomon suspiro.

- intentare que no tenga que pelear pero si no es asi tu tienes que estar a su lado para ayudarlo a superar todos aquelos obstaculos que les impidan estar juntos-dijo Salomon sonriendole a los niños. Bakura lo penso detenidamente, su madre habia muerto, su hermanito era aun muy pequeño y no conocia a nadie que pudiera ayudarlos...el albino miro al anciano para despues suspirar resignado.

- esta bien ire con usted...pero...quisiera que me ayudara a darle una digna sepultura a mi madre-dijo Bakura...salomon asintio y aun algo nervioso y asustado Bakura cogio toda las mantas que tenia , cubrio con ellas a su hermanito recien nacido para despues seguir al hombre. quien cerro la puerta de la cabaña y tristemente cerro los ojos para murmurar una triste plegaria por la vida de aquella mujer y asegurarle por medio de esta que sus niños serian bien cuidados.

Salomon volteo viendo como Bakura lo esperaba con su hermanito en brazos cerca de la entrada a la ciudad...el abuelo sonrio debilmente para rapidamente ir al lado del niño y guiarlo a su nuevo hogar.

XXXXXXXXXX

mientras Shadi miraba muy exasperado a los niños que habia encontrado, uno tenia 3 años pero ya era todo un rebelde, tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos color avellana, el otro tenia 4 años y cargaba a un bebe de dos meses de edad...el niño tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos azules y su hermanito el cabello negro y sus ojitos azules. y la unica niña que habia ahi tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos azules. lo unico malo que tenia apenas unos meses y shadi la estaba cargando.

- maldicion ¿por que me tuvieron que tocar los mas dificiles?-dijo en un susurro mientras el niño rubio y el castaño miraban feo a Shadi.

- usted se metio solo en ese problema , usted nos pidio que lo siguieramos-dijo Joey algo enfadado. Shadi suspiro.

- por cierto adonde vamos usted no nos ha dicho nada...esto se puede considerar un secuestro-dijo Seto mirando a shadi seriamente...el moreno suspiro...a ese niño no se le escapaba nada.

- ¿han oido la histora de los medjai?-dijo Shadi...Joey asintio mientras Seto nego con la cabeza algo fastidiado.- bueno se dice que los medjai son protectores del gran dios Ra en estas tierras los cuales le ayudaran a vencer al Oscuro.-dijo Shadi...Seto bufo molesto mientras movia sus brazos meciendo a su hermano quien lo miraba curioso.

- no creo en niñerias ademas la ciencia dice que no hay ningun humano superior a otro eso es una mentira-dijo Seto. Joey lo miro feo.

- el que no creas en eso no quiere decir que no sea verdad-dijo Joey enfadado. para despues mirar a shadi.- si se de esa historia...mi madre nos la contaba antes de irse con mi hermana-dijo Joey algo triste. Shadi sonrio.

- y diganme ¿quisieran convertirse en medjai?- Joey lo miro sorprendido al igual que Seto.

- SI

- ¡NO!

Shadi sudo gotita al escuchar a los niños...Shadi se acerco a Seto y lo miro tiernamente.

- ¿y por que no quieres pequeño?-dijo Shadi

- no voy a andar peleando por ahi y por alla por un dios que no existe- ante esto Shadi lo miro seriamente.

- quizas me exprese mal...se que a ti te interesa la ciencia y los hechos reales...¿dime donde estabas antes de que yo te recogiera?- Seto lo miro feo y despues volteo su rostro.

- en la calle.

- si y se la razon de eso...dime si decides no venir conmigo ¿sabes a donde tendras que ir?

- a un orfanato.-dijo seto suspirando Shadi iba a continuar pero Seto lo miro friamente- y se que en aquel lugar nos separaran a mi hermanito y a mi...a los pequeños siempre los adoptan primero-dijo Seto..Shadi asintio..ese niño realmente era muy inteligente.

- te prometo que si vienes conmigo estaras con tu hermano, alla lo cuidaran mientras tu no puedas hacerlo y tendran su propia habitacion para que duerman juntos...ahi nada les faltara, educacion , salud y seguridad.

- ¿a cambio de que nos volvamos medjai?-dijo seto algo enfadado. joey escuchaba la conversacion muy concentrado

- no es necesario que seas un medjai...solo lo seras si tu quieres...tu tienes la decision de todo...nadie alla te obligara a nada.-dijo Shadi sonriendo.- no puedo dejar a dos niños solos en las calles. ni menos que tengas que cuidar a un bebe tu solo.

- esta bien ire contigo pero yo dire lo que quiero ser no ustedes por mi, ni menos quiero que le digan a Mokuba que hacer.

- esta bien te lo prometo.-dijo Shadi...Joey lo miro confundido.

- si me convierto en un medjai...¿podre volver a mi hermana nuevamente?-dijo Joey...shadi asintio.

- nosotros les daremos una buena educacion para que sean buenas personas en un futuro. ademas que todos los niños que adoptemos tendran una cuenta bancaria a su favor para que cuando decidan irse de nuestro cuidado tengan algo en lo que empezar una nueva vida...nosotros no los abandonaremos a su suerte.

- wow..eso es genial podre ver a mi hermana y crear un buen hogar con ese dinero para poder vivir con ella-dijo Joey feliz...seto sonrio timidamente para despues mirar a Mokuba. su futuro estaria ahora asegurado.

al llegar al templo shadi los dejo en el vestibulo los niños miraban confundidos a los demas niños que habian ahi habia mas de 20 niños aparte de ellos. una sirvienta vestida totalmente de blanco llego para avisarles que la comida ya estaba lista. y varias mujeres con la misma ropa blanca se acercaron a los niños que tenian un bebe en los brazos y les dijeron que les darian de comer y ropita nueva. Seto miro algo nervioso como una mujer se llevaba a Mokuba...las sirvientas lo guiaron al comedor donde habia una gran mesa con muchos platillos dignos de un rey los chicos se lanzaron a la comida mientras esto pasaba Shadi esperaba en la puerta ya sin la pequeña tea en brazos. a Salomon quien se tardaba mucho en llegar...finalmente unos 20 minutos mas tarde llego salomon con un niño albino el cual traia consigo a un bebe...Shadi sonrio al ver al anciano.

- me alegra de verte.-dijo Shadi a Salomon quien sonrio.

- aqui traigo al ultimo niño-dijo salomon sonriendo. Bakura tosio un poco llamando la atencion de ambos adultos- y a su hermanito-dijo Salomon sonriendo.

- pasa pequeño ,una sirvienta se llevara un rato a tu hermanito para limpiarlo y darle de comer despues se te dira la habitacion en la que estan durmiendo los bebes para que vayas a buscarlo.-dijo Shadi . Bakura asintio y entro al templo , una sirvienta aparecio y despues de unos consejos sobre el bebe. Bakura dejo que se lo llevara y otra sirvienta aparecio para llevarlo a comer.

despues de la comida los niños fueron guiados a un gran salon donde shadi , salomon , mahaado y otros protectores del dios ra. los esperaban.

- Bienvenidos al templo del gran dios Ra, aqui podran vivir seguros de cualquier peligro.-dijo Shadi

- de este lugar tambien han nacido las leyendas que han escuchado varios de ustedes, este es el lugar donde nacen los medjai, fuertes guerreros que luchan por el bienestar del dios Ra...los que quieran ser entrenados para convertirse en guerreros tendran los mismos derechos que los demas niños que no acepten.-dijo Mahado- y aquellos que sean los mejores guerreros se le entregaran las armas sagradas que fueron bendecidas por el dios Ra hace 200 años

- ademas que los niños que no acepten ser guerreros tambien estaran bajo nuestro cuidado hasta que puedan valerse por si mismos en el mundo actual.-dijo la voz de Salomon quien sonreia a los niños- y cada uno tiene una libreta de ahorros que podran usar cuando quieran irse de nuestro cuidado a una nueva vida.

los niños empezaron a murmurar emocionados. Bakura, Joey y Seto solo miraban silenciosos a los mayores.

- les daremos 3 dias para que decidan que haran...mientras tanto disfruten su nuevo hogar.-dijo Salomon. y los niños sonrieron. varios niños se acercaron a las sirvientas a preguntarles por sus hermanos...entre ellos Bakura y Seto. las sirvientas guiaron a los niños a diferentes habitaciones en el templo.

- aqui esta tu hermano-dijo una mirando a Seto feliz.- lo trajimos a esta habitacion despues de darle de comer y cambiarlo...esta sera tu habitacion desde ahora.-dijo la sirvienta msotrando a un bebe en una cuna...el bebe estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

- gracias-dijo Seto, la joven se retiro despues de anunciarle que mañana le tomarian las medidas para comprarle ropa. El menor al verse solo en el cuarto tomo a su hermano de la cuna y lo recosto con el en la cama para quedarse dormido junto a su hermanito.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bakura era guiado por uno de los pasillos por una sirvienta...la chica se detuvo en un cuarto y abrio la puerta..Bakura rapidamente entro a la habitacion mirando la cuna que estaba ahi...Ryou estaba durmiendo profundamente abrazado a un pequeño gato de peluche. la chica sonrio.

- se desperto cuando lo limpiamos y apenas vio ese peluche no ha querido separarse de el...asi que consideralo un regalo-dijo ella...Bakura sonrio orgulloso. su hermanito se parecia mucho a el.- esta sera tu habitacion y la de tu hermano espero que sea de tu agrado.

- si lo es muchas gracias-dijo Bakura sonriendo la chica lo miro tiernamente.

- mañana te tomaremos las medidas para comprarte ropa...al pequeño ya le tenemos ropa asi que no te preocupes.-dijo ella sonriendo , Bakura le sonrio.- bueno descansa, mañana sera un largo dia-dijo ella saliendo de la habitacion. Bakura volteo a ver a su hermanito y le acaricio el cabello dulcemente.

- tenemos un nuevo hogar Ryou...y yo un nuevo destino...me convertire en un medjai para protegerte a ti y a egipto de cualquier peligro.-el bebe solo suspiro dormido. el albino mayor sonrio y tomando dulcemente al bebe y lo recosto junto a el en la cama iba a quedarse dormido cuando un llanto le llamo la atencion. Bakura arropo a su hermanito y salio de la habitacion viendo que pasaba...en el pasillo estaba una niña de su misma edad , cabellos negros y piel morena la cual estaba arullando a un bebe.

- ya tranquilo Malik...parece que quieres otra leche y eso que te tomaste dos...eres mas hambriento que Marik.-dijo ella divertida...Bakura la quedo mirando como hipnotizado. la chica se dio cuenta y le sonrio.-¿pasa algo?- Bakura se sonrojo y miro hacia un lado nervioso.

- no, nada...etto...¿tambien te trajeron aqui para convertirte en medjai?-la chica lo miro dulcemente.

- no, yo soy parte de la familia que cuida al dios Ra. y este es mi pequeño hermano Malik...es un tanto inquieto-dijo ella meciendo al bebe.

- quizas el y mi hermano sean buenos amigos-dijo Bakura sonriendo.

- ¿tienes un hermanito tambien? que bueno...- el bebe que traia Ishizu sin culpa empezo a jalarle el cabello a Ishizu quien lo miraba tiernamente- debo irme este pequeño es muy impaciente-dijo ella.

- si, hasta luego-dijo Bakura...ella se despidio con una sonrisa y salio en direccion a las cocinas. Bakura sonrio dulcemente al verla partir y entro a la habitacion viendo como su hermanito se habia movido y ahora estaba en medio de la cama. con los brazos y las piernas extendidos con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro...Bakura rio un poco y se acerco a su hermano.- vamos bribon dejame un espacio-dijo tomando al pequeño y acomodandolo al lado de el para despues quedarse dormido a su lado.

XXXXXXXXX

al dia siguente. los niños se despertaron temprano para ver los alrededores...Bakura cargaba a un muy curioso Ryou quien aun tenia al muñeco en forma de gato entre sus manos.

- vamos a desayunar y despues iremos a explorar...- el bebe solo sonrio un poco.- eso es sonrie mi niño-dijo Bakura levantando un poco a ryou para que riera un poco. al llegar al comedor varios niños lo miraron...Bakura sonrio. no era el unico niño con un bebe en brazos.

mientras Ryou bebia su leche muy contento , Bakura tomaba su desayuno rapidamente con una mano mientras con la otra cargaba a su hermanito. despues salio al patio junto a varios niños mas a disfrutar del suave cesped y la brisa de la mañana.

- vaya que bebe mas lindo-dijo un niño rubio de ojos avellana acercandose a Bakura.- ¿como se llama?

- su nombre es Ryou y mi nombre es Bakura-dijo Bakura mirando divertido como su hermano. movia sus manitos y jugaba con un mechon de cabello de su hermano.

- mi nombre es Joey Wheller-dijo el rubio orgulloso.- y sere uno de los mejores medjai del dios Ra-dijo feliz.

- no creo que eso sea posible-dijo Bakura mirando a Ryou quien ahora babeaba al peluche en forma de gato.- yo sere el mejor medjai de todos.

- entonces seremos los mejores-dijo Joey sonriendo.- ¿por que quieres convertirte en medjai?-dijo Joey curioso.

- por que asi podre proteger a mi hermanito de todo.-dijo Bakura sonriendo.- ¿y tu por que quieres ser un guerrero de Ra?

- quiero convertirme en medjai para poder ser fuerte y tener un buen sustento economico para poder cuidar de mi hermana-dijo Joey feliz.

- es un buen futuro-dijo Bakura sonriendo...Seto los miraba algo furioso, con el pequeño Mokuba en brazos...el no se convertiria en un medjai...estaba seguro que ese no era su destino, el castaño solo mecia tiernamente a su hermano. pensando en ¿que le deparara el futuro ahora?.

XXXXXXXXXX

wii segundo capitulo terminado^^ espero les guste el fic


	3. Travesuras

^^ AQUI ESTA TERCER CAPITULO^^

espero que les guste esta trama a mi me emociona pe sar cuando tengan que pelear contra zork el oscuro por si acaso si tienen duda de quien es zork solo busquenlo en wikipedia es el ultimo villano de yugioh y es el mas temibleXD or si acaso es que no quieron que lo confundan con el zork de toy storyXD

les aviso que me faltan 7 clases y termino mi carrera de masajista^^ justo en mi mes de mi cumpleaños ^^ cumplo 21 OO...asi que comere torta e invitaremos a todos mis parientes^^ quizas para mi cumpleaños suba mas capitulos espero dejen reviews este fic me esat costando mucho trabajo y espero que les guste

bye bee y espero que les guste el fic por cierto no olviden dejar reviews y les sorprendera el resto de ese fic si yo llego a emocionarme al escribirlo asi es como debio ser la saga de hades con accion y dramaXD ¿no creenXD?

por cierto los fanaticos de saint seiya por favor unanse al grupo Defending seiya que busca un remake de los capitulos del infierno y eliseosXD ya solo eso no quiero aburrirlos mas

bye beeXD

Maryn Kimura.

este fic esta inspirado en Saint Seiya y en YuGiOh ninguno de ellos me pertenece esto lo hago por ocioXD

Pareja: ya deberian saberla BakuraXIshizu pero este fic esta basado mas en la Historia en si que en el romance no se angustien tengo varias ideas para hacer un fic de esta pareja y habra mucho romance como tambien mucho dramaXD solo esperen y veranXD

Capitulo 3

Travesuras

ya habian pasado los 3 dias que le dieron a los niños para pensar bien su futuro y mas de la mitad quizo convertirse en un guerrero del dios ra y querian empezar su entrenamiento de inmediato ,shadi estaba complacido. el egipcio ahora estaba viendo los entrenamientos en la arena que habian dispuesto para ello...tenia varios sacos de arena donde practicar patadas y golpes. pruebas de agilidad y diferentes tipos de armas.

- asi se hace Bakura...excelente-dijo Shadi mientras miraba como Bakura golpeaba un saco de arena con los fuertes puñetazos y patadas. mientras Mahado miraba como un pequeño niño de piel morena y cabellos rubios alborotados. luchaba con mucha maestria a pesar de tener 3 años y apenas hablaba bien.

- muy bien Marik estas superando incluso a tu padre-dijo mahado al niño quien le sonrio. Marik era el hermano menor de Ishizu y como era tradicion en la familia debia velar por el dios Ra.

- grazcias mahatdo-dijo Marik sonriendo...una niña morena de unos 4 años se acerco a su hermanito menor con un bebe en brazos.

- eres muy fuerte Marik de verdad un orgullo-dijo Ishizu meciendo a su otro hermano quien jugaba con el cabello de su hermana.

- grazias mana...-dijo Marik sonriendo. la niña rio divertida...Marik podria ser un agil guerrero pero a sus 3 años aun no sabia hablar bien.

- vamos marik descansemos un poco..pronto sera hora de comer-dijo ella guiando a su hermano a uno de los caidos pilares para poder sentarse ahi.

Marik empezo a hacerle gracias a su hermanito Malik mientras Ishizu reia ante las ocurriencias de su hermano pero...

- ¡señor Shadi!-grito una joven sirvienta acercandose corriendo hacia Shadi...Bakura la miro curioso.

- ¿que sucede Keiko?-pregunto Shadi calmadamente...la muchacha estaba casi histerica.

- el bebe...¡el pequeño Yugi no esta!-grito la chica. Bakura miro como a su maestro ponia un rostro de extrema preocupacion.

- ¿yugi ha desaparecido? ¿y su hermano?- la chica nego con la cabeza.

- el pequeño Yami esta con su abuelo...pero al pequeño Yugi lo dejamos en el corral y estabamos ordenando el cuarto cuando decidi ir a ver si estaba bien ¡y no estaba! no esta por ninguna parte-dijo la muchacha...Shadi la miro preocupado.

- hay que encontrarlo rapido...mueve a todos en el palacio ¡ahora!-dijo Shadi y la chica asintio saliendo de ahi...bakura tomo una toalla y se limpiaba el sudor mientras se acerco a su maestro.

- ¿que pasa maestro? ¿se perdio un bebe?-dijo Bakura algo preocupado...en especial por que su hermanito estaba siendo cuidado por las sirvientas en este momento.

- no...es decir si...yo...-dijo nervioso Shadi mientras suspiraba.- si...el pequeño Yugi...

- ¿Yugi?-dijo Bakura confundido pero el pequeño gritito de Ishizu lo alerto. el menor volteo para ver como Ishizu se acercaba con sus hermanos preocupada

- ¡yugi! hay que encontrarlo-dijo Ishizu , Malik se habia asustado con el grito y habia empezado a sollozar.- no espera...no llores hermanito no llores-decia ella meciendo al menor.

- ¿quien es Yugi?-dijo Bakura confundido...Ishizu y Shadi se miraron entre ellos.

- el es...-intento decir Ishizu pero Bakura los miro enfadado.

- bueno ahora no me importa , sea quien sea yo lo encontrare y cuando lo haga me tendran que decir que es lo que ocultan-dijo furioso Bakura y apenas habia terminado cuando ya estaba camino al palacio.

- no espera Bakura-dijo Ishizu...pero al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta de algo...Marik no estaba.- maldicion...¡Marik!-dijo Ishizu para ir al palacio lo mas rapido que podia. mientras Shadi la seguia.

XXXXXXX

Bakura ya estaba en el palacio e iba subiendo las escaleras pegando pequeños brincos... el menor llego al final y se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. a su lado una pequeña risa se podia escuchar. Bakura miro al lado para encontrarse con Marik quien lo miraba divertido.

- ere muy diverthido-dijo el menor sonriendo.

- yo no soy divertido...ademas sabes que no puedes estar solo...¿y tu hermana?-pregunto Bakura mirando hacia la escalera

- ¡no se!-dijo Marik divertido. pero despues escucho una pequeña risa y miro preocupado hacia los lados.

- ¿que pasa?-dijo Bakura confundido. Marik puso su dedo en su boca haciendo un tierno gesto de silencio.

- shhh bebe Yugi...-dijo marik para despues ir de cuarto en cuarto buscando Bakura lo siguio.- aqui no ta-decia marik abriendo la puerta de un cuarto.- no aqui no...- no ta...

en uno de los cuartos, un grito de alegria los distrajo..en una de las cunas que estaba en esa habitacion Ryou miraba a Bakura con una pequeña sonrisa. la habitacion era de color celeste y detalles en azul oscuro.

- hola pequeño Ryou...-dijo Bakura levantando al bebe. quien rio mas. marik se quedo mirando al bebe y nego con la cabeza.

- no, no e yugi-dijo Marik algo enfadado mirando a bakura

- claro que no es Yugi ,Marik, es mi hermanito menor-dijo Bakura, Ryou solo miraba curioso al moreno. para despues ponerse a reir.

- estas muy feliz hoy-dijo Bakura besando la frente de ryou quien reia.

- vamo ¡Yugi!-dijo Marik y Bakura suspiro. para despues dejar a Ryou en la cuna.

- volvere en un rato...tranquilo.-dijo Bakura a Ryou quien habia empezado a sollozar.- calma solo sera por un momento-dijo Bakura sonriendo. esto calmo un poco el bebe el cual se puso a jugar con el peluche de gatito que tenia a su lado.- eso es, volvere lo mas pronto posible.

y diciendo esto Bakura salio de la habitacion junto con Marik quien lo miraba enfadado.

- Yugi- repitio el moreno molesto.

- bien bien busquemos a ese bebe-dijo Bakura y nuevamente revisaron la escena del crimen...el corral donde se suponia deberia estar el bebe tenia unos cubos de madera para jugar apilados como una escalera. Bakura miro la habitacion con ojo critico la cual estaba llena de lujos...se notaba que era una de las habitaciones mas caras del templo con paredes cubiertas de oro, telas doradas como el sol- vaya que inteligente...¿cuantos meses me dijiste que tenia ese bebe?-dijo Bakura mirando los cubos de madera. Marik sonrio.

- tres-dijo marik sonriendo.

- perfecto...tiene 3 meses y es todo un rebelde no quiero ni verlo cuando sea mayor-dijo Bakura suspirando. Marik ni lo escucho solamente buscaba de un lado a otro llegando a la zona este del templo y la cual ninguno de los niños que estaban en el templo se habian atrevido a ir .Bakura no pudo evitar sonreir..Marik se paseaba de un lado a otro levantando todo, floreros, muebles incluso la alfombra buscando al bebe.

- no ta-dijo Marik algo triste. Bakura sonrio.

- claro que no esta en esos lugares si asi fuera seria un bebe muy pequeño-dijo Bakura con algo de gracia.

- ¡Kura malo!-dijo Marik enfadado. Bakura rio un poco pero una risa mas pequeña y fuerte se escucho...ambos chicos se miraron y rapidamente se acercaron a la ultima habitacion de aquel pasillo...en ella ambos niños abrieron quedaron boquiabiertos...habia un corral de color rosado y en ella una bebe de 3 meses de cabello castaño y ojos azules la cual besaba con toda inocencia a un bebe de cabellos tricolor el cual le devolvia los besos entre risas. la razon por la que estaban juntos era simple...habia otra escaleras de cubos y libros en un lado del corral.- ¡Yugi!

- ¿ese es yugi?-dijo Bakura algo confundido viendo como marik se acercaba al corral y tomaba al bebe en brazos.- si no es mas que un crio un poco mayor que Ryou ¿que es tan especial en el?-dijo Bakura mirando al bebe atentamente

- ¡Yugi!-dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo, Bakura volteo viendo con una sonrisa a Ishizu y a Shadi quienes venian casi sin aliento.

- con que aqui es donde estabas-dijo Shadi acercandose a marik para tomar al pequeño bebe entre sus brazos...- eres mas curioso que tu hermano.

- Bakura...nosotros bueno...-empezo Ishizu pero Bakura la miro severamente.

- dejame adivinar...muebles caros, una extrema preocupacion por el...y tiene un aura extremadamente peligrosa y poderosa...¿no me digan que ese alfiletero es el dios al que se supone debemos proteger?-dijo mirando sorprendido al bebe quien al escucharlo fruncio el ceño. Shadi suspiro e Ishziu lo miro con pena.

- si asi es...el es una parte del dios Ra...veras en esta reencarnacion el dios Ra decidio separarse en dos bebes...uno representa la luz de Ra en el dia y el otro bebe el poder de Ra durante la noche.

- y este pequeño representa la luz ¿verdad?-dijo Bakura mirando a Yugi significativamente...Ishizu asintio.-¿por que no nos habian dicho que el dios Ra ya estaba entre los humanos?

- pensabamos decirles cuando los dos elegidos empezaran sus entrenamientos-dijo shadi, bakura bufo molesto.

- bueno eso ya no importa-dijo Bakura mirando al bebe- alfiletero o no ...cuando sea medjai debere protegerlo del oscuro al igual que a mi hermano-dijo Bakura pensativo.- espero que esos dos bebes sean dignos del titulo de dioses-dijo Bakura sonriendo altaneramente.

- ¡lo son!.-dijo Ishizu algo indignada.- ambos representan al sol, luz que nos librara una vez mas de la oscuridad y seran tus compañeros de armas.-dijo ella orgullosa...Bakura rio un poco.

- esperare con ansias que eso pase-dijo bakura saliendo de ahi. ishizu y shadi se miraron algo confundidos para despues sonreir...estaban seguros que los elegidos para ser el dios Ra y bakura se harian buenos amigos.

aun con la sonrisa en la cara Bakura regreso a la habitacion donde estaba Ryou...el bebe se habia quedado dormido usando al peluche de gatito como almohada...la sonrisa de Bakura creio mas al ver esa escena y se acerco silenciosamente para tomarlo entre sus brazos...el bebe suspiro aun dormido.

- Ryou...prometo que te protegere en la guerra que se acerca sin importarme salir lastimado.- dijo bakura besando la frente del niño el cual sonrio en sueños.

Bakura llevo a su hermano a su habitacion donde lo recosto en la cama junto a el, finalmente el cansancio lo vencio y se quedo dormido al lado del menor. sin notar que un cuervo estaba en la ventana observandolos.

XXXXXXXX

se que este capitulo no estubo muy bien pero lo que vendran seran mejores^^


	4. Destinos Separados

PERDONEN LA TARDANZA DE VERDAD ES QUE TENGO UNA MUY BUENA NOTICIA

ESTOY TITULADA YAY SOY MASAJISTA PROFESIONAL^^ ASI QUE ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA Y POR ESO NUEVO CAPITULO Y QUIZAS PONGA UN NUEVO FIC^^ USTEDES DECIDEN la trama Viaje al Pasado o jejeje otra historia de un mal hermano bakura que es capaz de TODO por dinero^^

yay

Fic basado en saint seiya y en YGO esto no lo hago por dinero sino por ocio

sin mas disfruten el fic

Capitulo 4

Destinos Separados.

-¡vamos, ustedes pueden!- gritaban muchos niños a la vez...ya habian pasado 6 años desde que Bakura descubrio la identidad del dios ra. y los entrenamientos continuaron mas rudamente...todos aquellos que desearon convertirse en medjai querian poseer las armas sagradas que el dios habia bendecido hace 200 años atras...mas solo los 6 primeros guerreros las obtenian. los niños que no aceptaron ser medjai animaban a los otros quienes estaban en plena competencia para descubrir quienes serian los afortunados.

un niño albino de unos 10 años destrozaba todo obstaculo con las espadas sin filo que usaba con extrema maestria. mientras un niño de 9 años, cabellos rubios alborotados y ojos violeta. luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con mahado quien apenas le podia ganar. el niño era muy habil en la lanza la cual tenia una gran cuchilla al final ( como la de len tao, de shaman king)

- Marik va a terminar asesinando a mahado si sigue asi-dijo un niño de 6 años de piel morena y cabellos rubios. vestia de negro ,y en sus manos se encontraban un arco y un saco de flechas

- y mi hermano va a acabar con todos los obstaculos-dijo un albino de profundos ojos chocolates, el menor vestia de azul e intentaba darle a un blanco con una cadena.- que no sabe que hay mas personas que los usaran despues...Ishizu-san lo regañara si sigue asi-dijo rRyou suspirando.

- a mi hermana le gusta regañar a Bakura...es que tu hermano es un arrogante, cabeza hueca y...AUCH-dijo Malik intentando proteger su cabeza con sus manos.

- ¿quien es un arrogante y cabeza hueca?-dijo Bakura mirando enfadado a malik quien lo miro furioso mientras Ryou sudaba gotita.

- hermano no golpees a Malik...-dijo Ryou pero Bakura lo miro seriamente.

- ryou ¿que estas haciendo? debes practicar-dijo Bakura empujando levemente a su hermano hacia los blancos.

- pero hermano soy muy malo en esto.-dijo ryou apenas

- ya mejoraras con el tiempo.-dijo Bakura tomando la mano de su hermano insitandolo a golpear el blanco con la cadena.- no quiero que nada te pase...si algun dia no estoy a tu lado para protegerte debo estar seguro que sabras cuidarte por ti mismo.

- lo se pero...-dijo Ryou mirando el blanco. Malik le saco la lengua a Bakura.

- si siempre estas presionandolo nunca aprendera-dijo Malik mirando a Bakura divertido.- debes dejar que la fuerza fluya por si sola solo asi sera un medjai.- Bakura lo miro y le saco la lengua de vuelta.

- no se como tu pudiste decidir convertirte en un medjai-dijo Bakura a Malik quien miro a un lado sonriendo.

- mi familia ha protegido al gran dios Ra por generaciones...esta en mi sangre convertirme en un medjai para asi poder protegerlos.-dijo Malik sonriendo. Ryou sonrio por las palabras de su amigo, el albino no pudo evitar ver a los demas niños que practicaban para lograr ser medjai...entre ellos estaba Joey quien golpeaba una gran pared de piedra solida con sus puños desnudos. desde que el rubio entro al entrenamiento dejo boquiabiertos a todos con la increible fuerza fisica que tenia. a tal grado que mahado y Shadi no le permitieron tomar arma alguna pues sus puños eran en si un arma mas mortal que todas las que tenian ahi.

otro chico que le llamaba la atencion al pequeño era Seto Kaiba , el ojiazul aunque no realizaba ningun entrenamiento fisico. entrenaba su mente con estudios y meditacion.

era muy inteligente a tal grado que salomon le permitio acceso completo a toda la biblioteca del templo. y a los archivos de las familias en las que se han tenido vestigios de algun dios en sus lineas...ahora Seto era incluso mas peligroso que cualquier guerrero pues con todo ese conocimiento podria descubrir las falencias de cualquier ejercito que se le presentara enfrente.

Mokuba Kaiba tambien era un misterio. se la pasaba leyendo libros y algunas veces jugando con otros niños...el pequeño podria ser catalogado como normal si no fuera por que el menor se va a los balcones y habla con un halcon el cual siempre se posa en un lugar determinado, otro caso excepcional entre los entrenamientos de medjai era la pequeña Tea la unica mujer que acepto los entrenamientos, ella habia sido traida por Shadi cuando era una bebe y criada en el templo. su agilidad y elegancia en el ataque nadie la podia superar. varios hombres han intentando vencerla y han sido completamente humillados por ella en combate. a tal punto que fue nombrada como la princesa del desierto por su destreza.

el pequeño Ryou no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a sus compañeros, el tambien deseaba convertirse en un medjai para poder pelear junto a su hermano y salvar a la humanidad del oscuro. aunque Bakura aun se niege a su deseo. pues el lo unico que quiere es que aprenda a defenderse. no a luchar en una batalla a muerte.

Bakura iba a decir algo en su defensa pero no pudo evitar mirar con asombro a las 2 personas que se acercaban a ellos, vestidos con la mejor ropa y una pequeña corona con el ojo de horus en ella se acercaban los dos elegidos Yami y Yugi.

Malik y Ryou rapidamente hicieron una reverencia mientras que Bakura miraba a los dos niños con algo de regaño.

- llegas tarde Yami...si sigues asi no podras vencerme en batalla y moriras en un parpadeo.-dijo Bakura sonriendole triunfador al gemelo mayor quien le devolvio la mirada sonriendo.

- veamos quien es el mejor demonio blanco.-dijo Yami sacando su espada. mientras que Bakura desvainaba la suya. en un dos por tres ambos ya se encontraban batallando sin piedad mientras que los 3 niños de 6 años miraban la batalla con una gotita en la cabeza.

- buenos dias-dijo yugi a sus amigos..Ryou y Malik sonriendon.

- buenos dias Yugi-samma-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- buenos dias, mi señor...¿hoy tambien van a entrenar?-pregunto Malik

- por favor no me traten asi...odio ser tratado como si fuera tan importante-dijo Yugi algo apenado.

- usted es un dios reencarnado en este mundo. es obvio que es importante-dijo Malik algo asombrado al oir las palabras de su dios. Ryou rio un poco.

- el es un ser humano despues de todo. Malik...-dijo Ryou sonriendo. Yugi sonrio.

- ¡eso! no soy diferente a ustedes en ningun aspecto-dijo Yugi sonriendo...malik sudo gotita.

- excepto en el aspecto de que tiene poderes, puede volar y es extremadamente poderoso.-dijo Malik suspirando...Yugi sonrio apenado.- pero si es su deseo asi sera...Yugi-dijo malik sonriendo. Ryou y Yugi sonrieron. para despues empezar a entrenar...Yugi habia sacado una espada y rompia agilmente los pocos obstaculos que habia dejado Bakura aun en pie. Ryou volvia a concentrarse en su blanco mientras Malik apuntaba con sus flechas a un sin numero de blancos que ahi habian sin notar que varios cuervos se habian posado en un arbol cercano al lugar donde guardan las armas.

Shadi no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a Bakura y a Yami entrenar tan duramente y miro a uno de los niños que estaba por ahi.

- por favor Jaseph podrias traer unas cuantas armas mas...temo que las armas que usan Bakura y Yami-samma no duraran demasiado.-dijo shadi y el niño pelinegro de piel morena rio un poco.

- claro maestro-dijo Jaseph llendo hacia el pequeño cobertizo que guardaba las armas...el menor abrio la puerta y cuando iba a sacar las espadas, un sonido llamo su atencion...el menor levanto la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa...las estanterias superiores estaban repletas de cuervos.- ¿por...que?-dijo el menor confundido y asustado los cuervos empezaron a graznar fuertemente y a mover sus alas furiosos...causando que las armas cayeran sobre jaseph

- AHHHHHHHHH

aquel grito llamo la atencion de todos los que estaban entrenando...todos se miraron confundidos y preocupados.

- ¿que habra pasado?-dijo Shadi preocupado...Bakura y Yami se miraron y sin decir una palabra corrieron al lugar al igual que Yugi Malik y Ryou...Bakura y Yami fueron los primeros en entrar al lugar de donde salieron volando mas de una docena de cuervos...Ryou los miro sorprendidos mientras Yugi fruncia el ceño al igual que Malik.

- cuervos...esto tiene que ser obra de ese maldito.-dijo Malik y Yugi asintio..Ryou los miro confundido

- ¿de quien hablan? ¿acaso del...?-dijo Ryou confundido Malik suspiro.

- los cuervos son sirvientes del oscuro-dijo Malik...Ryou miro a uno de los cuervos el cual se habia posado en el arbol y lo miraba fijamente ...el albino retrocedio.

- ¡necesito ayuda!-dijo Bakura mientras cargaba con cuidado con ayuda de Yami a Jaseph quien tenia una profunda cortada en el abdomen el cual sangraba abundantemente.

- por ra...ire por Ishizu y Salomon, quedense aqui-dijo Shadi llendo lo mas rapido posible hacia el templo pero quedaba un par de kilometros lejos de la zona de entrenamiento lo cual tardaria demasiado.

- maldicion si tan solo supieramos curar-dijo Yugi preocupado mientras yami suspiro pesadamente...Bakura intentaba contener la hemorragia con su toalla y Ryou tenia la mano de jaseph mientras malik y marik miraban preocupados al niño.

- me duele...los cuervos...

- tranquilo amigo estaras bien...-dijo Yugi apenas...sabiendo que la vida de su amigo peligraba. Ryou miro a jaseph quien la vida se le estaba escapando y simplemente reacciono.

- ishizu-san tardara mucho tiempo.-dijo Ryou remangandose las mangas- hermano sigue con lo que estas haciendo, Malik ve por agua al pozo que esta a unos minutos de aqui ¡anda rapido!

- si-dijo el aludido saliendo corriendo de ahi lo mas rapido posible.

- Marik trae un poco de vino de la bodega...apresurate.-dijo ryou mientras se rasgaba su propia ropa y la separaba en pequeños trozos. Yugi y Yami estaban asombrados con el control y la calma que presentaba Ryou en esos momentos de angustia. cuando llego el vino y el agua, Ryou saco de su bolsillo una aguja y un hilo, tomo uno de los trozos de tela y untandolo en el agua limpio la zona rapidamente. hasta ver la cortada. el menor tomo el vino y lo unto en la herida causando que Jaseph critara con todas sus fuerzas.

- lo siento pero es necesario.- despues unto en vino la aguja y empezo a coser la herida con movimientos rapidos y precisos como si eso lo hubiera hecho siempre...todos los demas estaban sin palabras...cuando termino de coser la herida. esta ya habia dejado de sangrar en su totalidad. el menor suspiro aliviado. los demas aun lo miraban sin saber que decir.

- Ryou...-dijo Malik viendo como Jaseph se habia quedado dormido.

- ¿que?-dijo el menor limpiando la aguja con el agua.

- acabas de salvar una vida-dijo Yami asombrado.

- eh...-el menor se sonrojo de verguenza.- solo hice lo que cualquier persona haria-dijo Ryou avergonzado. en ese momento llego Shadi junto con ishizu pero ambos se quedaron asombrados al ver que el niño herido habia sido curado.

- ¿quien salvo la vida de este niño?-dijo Ishizu quien a pesar de tener 10 años sus conocimientos en medicina eran solo igualables a los de cualquier medico.

- fue mi hermano-dijo Bakura orgulloso. el aludido solo se sonrojo.

- ¿Ryou?-dijo Shadi asombrado...Ishizu solo sonrio y se arrodillo para verificar los signos vitales de aquel niño que estaba entre los brazos de Ryou...la chica suspiro para despues mirar al niño.

- eres asombroso Ryou-chan le has salvado la vida...se ve que perdio mucha sangre si continuaba asi...hubiera muerto desangrado.

- yo...-dijo Ryou sonrojado.- solo actue no sabia realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

- Ryou-chan ¿quisieras aprender a ser un curandero?-dijo Ishizu y Ryou la miro asombrado.

- pero yo quiero estar en el campo de batalla con mi hermano.-dijo Ryou apenado.

- y lo estaras-dijo Ishizu sonriendo.- es una ley en nuestro templo que cuando el ejercito del gran dios Ra va a una batalla debe haber un curandero en el lugar para asistir a los heridos.

- EL ACEPTA-dijo Bakura sonriendo.

- ¡hermano!-dijo Ryou algo enfadado. Ishizu estiro su brazo cayando a Bakura.

- no me importa lo que diga Bakura...la decision debe tomarla Ryou.-dijo Ishizu sonriendo. ryou lo penso seriamente...realmente no era bueno en las batallas y su hermano pelearia mas tranquilo si el estuviera fuera de peligro...ademas que si resultaba herido podria curarlo y regañarlo por haber sido herido...el menor no pudo evitar sonreir al imaginarse regañando a Bakura y asintio.

- si-dijo Ryou sonriendo.- si quiero ser un curandero como tu Ishizu-san-dijo Ryou sonriendo

la morena sonrio y mientras shadi y salomon llevaban a Jaseph al templo para que descansara. Ishizu habia tomado la maito de Ryou y lo llevaba de regreso al templo para enseñarle todo lo que ella sabia sobre curacion.

Mientras en el campo de batalla , Bakura sonreia orgulloso mientras los demas lo miraban con una sonrisa complice.

- de verdad Bakura se nota que los dioses estan vigilandonos-dijo Yami sonriendo.- lo unico que deseabas es que tu hermano estuviera lejos del campo de batalla y mira que paso...-dijo Yami sonriendo.

- de verdad Ryou-chan me dejo anonadado nunca pense que seria capaz de actuar tan friamente para salvar una vida.

- bueno mi hermano tiene muchos talentos ocultos pero la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no esta en uno de ellos.-dijo Bakura sonriendo. Malik sonrio maliciosamente.

- te sugiero Bakura que no te burles de las capacidades de tu hermano..cuando estes herido el sera quien te cure y podria poner mucho mas alcohol en tu herida que la que deberia.- esto dejo a Bakura sin palabras y a Marik y a Malik muertos de la risa. Yami habia volteado para que Bakura nolo viera reir y Yugi se cubria su boca con su mano para ocultar su sonrisa.

- mi hermano nunca haria eso.

- a menos que lo provocaras y creeme teniendo de maestra a mi hermana eso sera lo menos que ella le enseñara para hacerte sufrir-dijo marik sonriendo...bakura suspiro.

- ya callense no es mi culpa que ishizu me odie.-dijo bakura , los demas rieron con ganas.

Bakura no pudo evitar reir tambien contagiado con la risa de sus amigos para despues mirar en direccion al templo donde estaba su hermano hablando con Ishizu a las afueras de este. sus destino se habian separado...pero aun asi seguirian juntos en un solo ideal.

el lucharia contra el oscuro para proteger a los inocentes y su hermano menor curaria a los heridos por ese maldito, salvando muchas vidas al igual que el.

El albino con este pensamiento volvio a entrenar aun con mas fuerza que nunca.

xxxxxxxx

mientras en un castillo olvidado en el desierto una niña de 10 años, cabello rubio y ojos violeta sonreia mientras acariciaba el suave plumaje de un cuervo.

- asi que hirieron a uno de los tontos soldados de Ra...estoy orgullosa de ustedes-dijo la chica sonriendo maliciosamente.- aun asi deben seguir buscandolo...se que el no ha salido de egipto...deben encontrarlo antes de que Ra cresca y se haga mas fuerte.- los cuervos asistieron y salieron volando del oscuro castillo.- no crei que fueras lo suficientemente estupido como para intentar desafiar tu propio destino-dijo la niña mientras veia una foto de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de un profundo color chocolate.- aun asi no podras evitar que el oscuro despierte nuevamente. menos cuando posees su sangre corriendo por tus venas.-dijo la chica riendo fuertemente para despues tomar una daga y clavar la foto en la pared.-maldigo el dia en que los dioses decidieron que deberias nacer como un humano...no necesitas emociones ni sentimientos...esas cosas insignificantes fueron las que te hicieron dudar. pero cuando te tenga de nuevo bajo mi cuidado. te dejare encerrado hasta que el gran zork, renazca.-dijo la niña  
>con determinacion. una serpiente de gran tamaño ,de color negro con algunos anillos de un extraño color lila aparecio a su lado.- ¿tambien buscaras a tu amo? Beelzebub-dijo Mai mirando a la serpiente la cual hizo una mueca que podria catalogarse como una sonrisa.<p>

- claro que si...despues de todo yo soy una parte de el-dijo la serpiente mientras se enrollaba cariñosamente en el brazo , mai acaricio la cabeza de la serpiente cariñosamente.

- la serpiente que forma parte del cuerpo del oscuro...el gran Zork de hace 200 años fue muy listo al separarse de ti cuando el dios ra lo hirio de muerte.- la serpiente bufo molesta.

- como me gustaria morder a esos tontos herederos del sol y matarlos con mi veneno.-dijo la serpiente furiosa.

- tranquilo...todo a su tiempo...despues de tantos años por fin venceremos a Ra y no solo la tierra de egipto sino el mundo se cubrira de oscuridad.-dijo Mai sonriendo...la serpiente rio maliciosamente al oir las palabras de la rubia.

. asi sera Mai...asi sera...yo me encargare personalmente de eso-dijo la serpiente bajando elegantemente del brazo de la rubia y desapareciendo entre las tinieblas del castillo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

wii^^ capitulo 4 terminado ojala les guste el fic y dejen muchos reviews^^


	5. Los Sentimientos de una Chica

PERDONEN LA TARDANZA

espero que les guste el capitulo^^ por cierto el cambio de corazon se demorara un poco en ser actualizado...espero que lo comprendan ya que mi musa algunos dias me abandona XD aun asi intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible asi que no se desesperenXD

Fic basado en saint seiya y en YGO esto no lo hago por dinero sino por ocio

sin mas disfruten el fic

Capitulo 5

Los Sentimientos de una Chica.

varios meses despues Ryou habia aprendido mucho sobre la medicina tradicional y la medicina magica siendo esta ultima la que menos le salia bien ya que aun no crecia lo suficiente para tener ese tipo de magia en su interior.

despues de las largas y algunas veces aburridas clases de Ishizu y Shadi sobre la curacion...el menor se quedaba viendo a su hermano por la ventana del templo...no podia evitar sonreir de orgullo a ver que era uno de los guerreros mas poderosos de todos los soldados...aunque Marik, Malik , Joey y Tea no se quedaban atras...el menor estaba tan concentrado en ver a los guerreros que no pudo evitar sonreir cuando noto que su hermano habia detenido su entrenamiento y le hacia señas para que bajara. el menor rio un poco y bajo emocionado las escaleras del templo hasta llegar a la zona de entrenamiento.

- hola Bakura-dijo Ryou sonriendo..Bakura le acaricio los cabellos a su hermano.

- hola pequeño ¿como han ido tus estudios?-pregunto Bakura divertido para despues besar la frente de su hermano.

- bien...aunque aun no soy bueno en la curacion con magia-dijo Ryou suspirando recibiendo una caricia en su rostro por parte de su hermano.

- jajajaja..es obvio que aun no seas bueno en eso...yo apenas con 10 años estoy recien aprendiendo la forma de unir la magia que tengo en mi interior con mi arma para asi atacar con mas precision al oscuro...tu eres muy pequeño aun...solo ten paciencia y la magia que tienes dentro se activara creeme lo se.

- pero Yami-samma y Yugi-samma tienen mi misma edad y ya pueden usarla-dijo Ryou algo apenado.

- ellos son dioses. lametablemente nacieron con magia ilimitada o algo asi...aunque creeme-dijo bakura sonriendo altaneramente viendo a Yami quien luchaba con Joey en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.- no sirve de nada tener magia ilimitada si no saben controlarla o usarla para tu beneficio-dijo Bakura mostrando como yami intentaba usar la magia para luchar contra Joey pero el rubio era tan rapido en sus golpes de puño y patadas que no podia concentrarse para poder realizar un encantamiento..

- ya veo-dijo Ryou suspirando.- espero que cuando crezca mi magia despierte o si no sere un doctor comun y corriente.

- tranquilo Ryou se que tu magia sera increible cuando aprendas a usarla...espero que la bruja de Ishizu te este dando buenas clases.- Ryou miro con asombro a su hermano para despues fruncir el ceño.

- ¡hermano!-dijo el menor en tono de reproche...mientras Bakura reia fuertemente pero un platillo de greda le dio en la cabeza...el albino miro furioso viendo como una niña de 10 años se acercaba con varios frascos y platillos con su mirada enfadada sobre el albino mayor.

- asi que bruja...-dijo Ishizu quien miraba enfadada a Bakura..ryou se puso nervioso.

- Ishizu-samma el no queria decir...-la chica miro dulcemente aR niño. para despues mirar a bakura con enfado.

- Ryou...creo que encontramos un modelo para practicar la saturacion de cicatrices-dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- eh...pero Ishizu-samma...- la pelinegra rio fuertemente. tomando una pequeña daga le hizo un corte a Bakura no muy profundo en el brazo

- oye ¿que estas loca?-dijo Bakura enfadado...Ishziu sonrio.

- oh Bakura te heriste con tu espada deberias tener mas cuidado-dijo ella seriamente mienras sonreia. la chica le paso los frascos y los platillos a Ryou.- Ryou quiero que vayas al bosque que esta cerca de aqui y traigas las plantas medicinales que vimos hoy ¿de acuerdo?- el menor asintio confundido.- ahora Bakura vamos a la enfermeria...- la mirada de Ishizu cambio a una realmente sadica- a curarte el brazo.

- eh no sueltame vieja bruja-dijo Bakura mientras Ishizu lo arrastraba literalmente hacia el templo...ryou no pudo evitar reir fuertemente por la suerte de su hermano.

- bueno el se lo busco-dijo Ryou divertido para despues ir al pequeño bosque que se encontraba casi en los limites del templo...era un bosque alimentado por un pequeño oasis que se encontraba ahi. el menor empezo a ver las plantas que se encontraban ahi con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.- esta flor sirve para las coceduras...esta hierba para las heridas abiertas...-decia Ryou mien tras recolectaba las plantas. el menor escucho un ruido cerca de el y levanto la vista...en el arbol habia una serpiente negra con algunos anillos de color lila lo miraba fijamente. el menor se quedo mirando a la serpiente algo asombrado mas pronto volvio a su trabajo.- aun debo encontrar la flor amarilla que sirve para quitar el dolor...-decia el niño mientras se alejaba del arbol de la serpiente y se volvia a sentar en el suelo cerca de ahi buscando entre las  
>distintas hierbas que ahi habian.- la encontre-dijo el menor sonriendo.<p>

-"ese niño...debe ser el nuevo aprendiz de curandero del templo"-penso la serpiente sonriendo maliciosamente.- "seria una pena que no lograra continuar con sus estudios"-penso la serpiente bajando del arbol mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al menor quien estaba concentrado viendo un par de hierbas que se veian iguales.

- maldicion...no se cual es la que debo escoger...-dijo el niño mientras miraba a una pequeña enredadera con pequeñas flores de color azul...mientras que la otra flor era exactamente igual excepto que el color era amarillo. el menor seguia concentrado sin notar que cerca de su tobillo la serpiente abria la boca lista para morderlo cuando...

- ¡Ryou-chan!-dijo Malik apareciendo de la nada haciendo que el menor pegara un brinco hacia la direccion contraira de la serpiente mientras esta enfadada se ocultaba de nuevo entre las hierbas y volvia a subir al arbol-¿que estas haciendo aqui tan solito? sabes que es peligroso.

- Malik es un bosque lleno de plantas medicinales , aqui no hay animales excepto una aburrida serpiente que esta dormitando en el arbol-dijo Ryou con gracia. Malik miro a la serpiente y le saco la lengua.

- se ve que es una vaga-dijo Malik divertido. mientras que a Beelzebub le salia una venita en su cabeza.

- _¿como se atreven?...los matare, juro que los matare_.- decia la serpiente enfadada. Ryou se quedo mirando a la serpiente fijamente. algo asustado...por un momento penso que la habia escuchado hablar.

- ¿que pasa Ryou-chan?-dijo Malik mirando al niño preocupado...Ryou nego con la cabeza y le sonrio a su amigo.

- nada... mejor volvamos-dijo Ryou empujando levemente a Malik para que saliera del bosque...antes de salir el de aquel lugar le dio un ultimo vistazo a la serpiente y despues salio corriendo detras de su amigo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yami y Yugi se intentaban aguantar de la risa...bakura estaba vendado del brazo y estaba mas que enfadado.

- y ella me hecho un chorro de alcohol...un chorro por todos los dioses...es una br...

- hermano si le dices eso de nuevo a Ishizu-samma se enojara de nuevo-interrumpio Ryou sonriendo. bakura bufo molesto mientras malik reia a todo pulmon.

- jajajajaja eso le pasa por meterse con mi hermana.-dijo el rubio riendo.

- nunca crei que fueras tan estupido como para meterte con ella-dijo Yami sonriendo.

- pero si es una bru...-Ryou le cubrio la boca con sus manos justo a tiempo pues Ishizu venia hacia el con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Ryou-chan ¿conseguiste todo?-dijo ella sonriendo. Ryou asintio.

- si...pero ¿por que necesitamos mas hierbas medicinales si tenemos un almacen lleno de ellas?-dijo Ryou confundido ella simplemente le acaricio el rostro.

- ¿no le han dicho nada?-demando Ishizu y todos los presentes volteraron al piso haciendose los desentendidos.- mañana el principe Yami ira a curar a una pequeña villa en medio del desierto que ha estado siendo atacada por distintas enfermedades...Bakura, Marik y Joey iran con ellos al igual que yo. para ayudarlos en su tarea...los demas guerreros mañana estaran alerta en el templo pues el principe Yugi se quedara y debemos protegerlo a toda costa.

- ¿por que no me lo habias dicho hermano?-dijo Ryou confundido.

- te lo iba a decir en la noche..pero Ishizu arruino la sorpresa.-dijo Bakura enfadado.

- ¿que sorpresa? no deberias esconderle cosas a tu hermano.-dijo Ishizu enfadada. para despues tomar a ryou del hombro.- Ryou...lo que Bakura no quiere decirte es que...

- no le estaba escondiendo nada...y callate de una vez vieja bruja yo vere que cosas le digo a mi hermano-dijo bakura enfadado. tomando a Ryou del brazo y llevandoselo de ahi...Ishizu lo miro indignada.

- ese hombre me saca de quisio...¿como no le dijo a Ryou que su mision no es tan simple?

- Bakura no quiere que Ryou se asuste. el hecho de que los cuervos esten trayendo esas pestes y enfermedades significa que quieren encontrar personas lo suficientemente debiles para convertirlas en esclavos del oscuro.-dijo marik seriamente.

- yo me encargare de proteger a Ryou y Yugi mañana, no tienen que temer por eso.

- por ningun motivo debes dejarlos salir del templo ¿me escuchaste malik?-dijo Ishizu preocupada..Malik asintio.

- si hermana.-dijo Malik seriamente.

XXXXXXX

mientras Bakura seguia arrastrando a Ryou camino al templo.

- hermano...¿que pasa? ¿ por que no me habias dicho de este viaje? hermano...

- Ryou...-dijo Bakura sin detenerse hasta llegar a la habitacion que ellos compartian. el mayor tomo a su hermano de la cintura y lo recosto en la cama. el menor lo miro preocupado.

- Bakura...¿por que estas preocuapado?-dijo Ryou mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermano.

- mi pequeño hermano...Ryou ¿sabes por que estamos aqui?-dijo Bakura...el menor asintio.

- estamos aqui para ayudar a los principes Yami y Yugi a derrotar al oscuro.-dijo Ryou seriamente.

- asi es mas aun asi el es muy poderoso...temo...-Bakura abrazo a Ryou quien correspondio el abrazo de su hermano algo temeroso.- temo por ti Ryou...

- no tienes por que temer hermano-dijo Ryou sonriendo.- yo no soy quien busca el oscuro...mi deber es curar a todo aquel que sea herido por la maldad de aquel ser.

- aun asi no quiero que faltes a tus entrenamientos...debes aprender a defenderte-dijo Bakura seriamente.- si estoy en el campo de batalla quiero estar tranquilo de que estes a salvo.

- si hermano. pero eso no justifica que no me digas a donde vas con el principe Yami-dijo Ryou haciendose el enfadado.

- ah eso es por que el oscuro esta actuando mas rapido de lo que pensabamos-dijo Bakura tomando las manos de Ryou.- por eso no debes salir del templo...los cuervos estan trayendo enfermedades..atacan las debilidades de los corazones humanos para convertirlos en zombies fieles al oscuro.

- ya veo...esas enfermedades...

- no te acerques a los cuervos.-dijo Bakura seriamente.

- esta bien hermano-dijo Ryou.

- mañana me ire a primera hora...cuida de yugi y malik cuando no estemos-dijo bakura sonriendo.

- bueno...regresa con bien hermano.-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- lo hare tenlo por seguro-dijo bakura sonriendo.- ahora Ryou quiero pasar lo que queda del dia contigo.

- ¿en serio? entonces ven-dijo ryou tomando a su hermano y arrastrandolo lo llevo a pasear por el bosque de plantas medicinales que tenia el lugar.- hoy vi una serpiente aqui...

- ¿una serpiente?-dijo Bakura preocupado.- ¿te mordio?

- no...se quedo encima de ese arbol todo el tiempo-dijo Ryou apuntando al arbol en cuestion en el cual no habia nada.- hermano...

- dime...-dijo Bakura mientras cogia un par de plantas. Ryou bajo la mirada nervioso

- ¿los humanos...pueden hablar con las serpientes?-pregunto Ryou..Bakura se rio a todo pulmon.

- ¿a que viene esa pregunta?-dijo Bakura divertido...Ryou lo miro nervioso.

- es que yo...-Bakura sonrio tiernamente y acaricio el cabello de su hermanito.

- no te preocupes...las serpientes no pueden hablar con los humanos. las serpientes no hablan nuestro idioma-dijo Bakura sonriendo...Ryou asintio no muy convencido.

- si tu lo dices te creere hermano-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

despues de correr por el bosque Ryou recogio unas cuantas flores que no eran medicinales.

- vamos a ofrecerselas a nuestra madre-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- pero Ryou no puedes salir del templo-dijo Bakura seriamente.

- no vamos a salir-dijo Ryou sonriendo. tomo a su hermano de la mano y lo guio hasta el templo. al entrar Ryou guio a su hermano hacia las escaleras. y subieron por ellas.

- ¿adonde vamos Ryou?-dijo bakura algo extrañado pues habia revisado todo lugar del templo y no sabia a donde Ryou lo estaba llevando.

- el principe Yugi me mostro este lugar hace poco-dijo Ryou sonriendo. aqui es donde el rinde homenaje a su madre quien murio cuando nacio...dice que aqui es el lugar mas cerca que podemos estar del cielo.-dijo Ryou tomando una soga que cae del techo por el cual una escotilla se abrio y salio unas escaleras para ir al techo de piedra del templo...Ryou con ayuda de Bakura logro subir ya que no podia afirmarse de las escaleras con las manos cargadas de flores.

- ¿asi que este es el famoso lugar donde ustedes se escapan?-dijo Bakura mirando la magnifica vista que se podia ver desde ahi...una suave brisa removia los cabellos de ambos.

- si, Yugi, Malik y yo nos escapamos para venir aqui casi todos los dias-reconocio Ryou sonriendo.- aqui es donde rezamos por nuestros seres queridos y pedimos a los demas dioses que nos ayuden en la batalla.

- nadie les ha dicho que deben hacer eso-dijo Bakura preocupado.

- lo sabemos pero aun asi...el principe Yugi sabe que no podra ganar esat batalla solo por lo que pide a sus hermanos y hermanas del mundo de los dioses ayuda-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- bueno..con tal que no se lastimen y no salgan del templo esta bien-dijo Bakura..Ryou sonrio y se acerco a una de las esquinas del templo. y le sonrio a su hermano.

- ven hermano-dijo Ryou sonriendo. Bakura se acerco y Ryou cerro los ojos dejando que el viento lo arrullara.

- madre...estas flores son para ti...¿ves? te traje a Bakura como te lo prometi...ha crecido mucho ¿no?-dijo Ryou al aire...Bakura lo miro como si estuviera loco pero el viento acaricio su rostro con delicadeza...no sabia por que pero era como si el viento estuviera...abrazandolo.

- el viento trae del cielo los sentimientos y los deseos de las personas que amamos...nuestra madre ahora esta en el arrullandonos.-dijo Ryou sin abrir los ojos sintiendo como el viento acariciaba su cabello.- madre...recibe estas flores como un regalo y un honramiento a tu memoria...se que yo no te conoci...no te puedo recordar...pero mi hermano mayor ha velado por mi y me ha contado muchas cosas de ti...se que tu estas con nosotros y no estas viendo en alguna parte...por favor te pido que cuides de Bakura mientras este lejos.

- yo puedo cuidarme solo-dijo Bakura pero el viento lo envolvio en un suave abrazo...Bakura cerro los ojos...estaba seguro que podia escuchar la voz de su madre.

_no seas asi Bakura...tu hermano solo esta preocupado por ti...ten cuidado con los cuervos y protege a Ryou por favor._

- ¿como?...-dijo Bakura en un susurro. el mayor vio como ryou arrojaba las flores las cuales volaron lejos.

- ¿que pasa hermano?-dijo Ryou preocupado.

- nuestra madre...me ha hablado...

- ¿en serio? no se por que pero Malik y el principe Yugi tambien pueden hablar con ellas...a mi solo me arrulla con sus caricias y me hace sentir algo mas seguro...nunca he podido escuchar su voz. ¿dime como es?-dijo Ryou alucinado

- es calida como el sol-dijo Bakura sonriendo para abrazar a su hermano.- gracias por mostrarme esto-dijo Bakura sonriendo...Ryou sonrio tambien aunque sabia que algo preocupaba a su hermano pues el abrazo era mas fuerte que los anteriores.

- hermano no me voy a ir...-dijo Ryou en un susurro.- me estas apretando mucho.

- solo dejame estar asi un rato...-dijo bakura en un suspiro

- esta bien pero dejame respirar...-dijo Ryou con dificultad...Bakura lo solto un poco y Ryou dio una gran bocanada de aire.- ¿te gusto sentir a nuestra madre una vez mas?

- si... mira Ryou...-dijo bakura...viendo como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte...ryou sonrio ampliamente.

- ¿que linda vista verdad?-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- si pero ya debemos irnos-dijo Bakura seriamente.- pronto sera la hora de la cena.

- ah...hablando de eso-dijo Ryou con una sonrisa complice. mientras bajaba las escaleras- Ishizu-san pidio permiso para cocinar ella hoy tu plato...eso te sucede por decirle vieja bruja...tu sabes que ishizu es muy buena con las medicinas pero nunca la he visto cocinando.-dijo Ryou divertido.

- ¿que?...debo librarme de eso-dijo Bakura seriamente. Ryou rio mas fuerte.

- no creo que puedas librarte de Ishizu-san-dijo Ryou riendo.

- ¡ya se! le dire que estoy muy cansado y que me ire a dormir..y tu Ryou me traeras algo despues ¿esta bien?.

- lo siento hermano pero no te ayudare...-dijo Ryou seriamente.- no quiero que Ishizu-san se enoje conmigo por haberte ayudado.

- Ryou...eres un mal hermano-dijo Bakura sacandole la lengua.

- es tu culpa por no saber tratar a las mujeres.-dijo Ryou riendo por lo bajo.- ya me voy debo hacer un par de cosas antes de ir a cenar.

- oye Ryou no te vayas-dijo Bakura viendo como su hermano se iba riendo.

- ya quiero ver lo que te preparara ishizu-san-grito ryou a su hermano para despues salir corriendo. bakura suspiro aun podia escuchar la risa de su hermano en sus oidos

XXXXXXXXX

al llegar la hora de la cena...Yami, Marik, Yugi, Malik intentaban aguantarse la risa que les provocaba la expresion de Bakura al ver su plato.

- que ¿no vas a comer?-decia Ishizu a su lado.- ¿o prefieres pasarte por la enfermeria un rato?-dijo ella con una sonrisa sadica mientras Bakura miraba con completo desconcierto su plato el cual tenia una masa amorfa de diferentes colores y partes de carne que aun podrian considerarse crudos ademas de algunos pedazos de pulpo.

- esta cosa me va a comer a mi -replico bakura con verdadero asco.

- bueno te la comes igual...al fin probaras el resultado de una pocion de una vieja bruja-dijo Ishizu enfadada.- ahora come.- Malik y Marik no pudieron aguantarse y rieron a todo pulmon mientras seto y mokuba miraban a bakura algo asombrados...¿seria capaz de comerse eso? Bakura miro el plato de Ryou el cual tenia un filete bien cocinado y jugoso con algo de pures de papas y ensalada y se le hizo agua la boca. Ryou era el unico en todo el templo que en vez de comer la comidas con agua lo hacia con leche..el menor bebia con los ojos cerrados su leche mientras escuchaba el replicar de su hermano y la insitencia de Ishizu.

- Ryou me das de tu comida.

- no permitire que le quites el alimento a tu hermano-dijo Ishizu enfadada, tomo el tenedor y tomo un poco de la comida de Bakura.- di ahhhh- Bakura cerro la boca con fuerza pero el pie de Ryou se estampo en el suyo haciendolo abrir la boca , Ishizu le dio el bocado y Bakura empezo a saborearlo..era lo mas asqueroso que habia comido en su vida.

- puaj puajjjjj ¿que es esto?¿ veneno? puajjjj.- Ishizu sonrio para despues tomar el plato de Bakura.

- eso para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres-dijo Ishizu sonriendo para despues salir del comedor...Bakura miro a su hermano quien comia un pedazo de carne

- tu...me golpeaste para que comiera esa atrocidad.

- si no lo hacias Ishizu-san se enfadaria mas.-dijo Ryou sin mirar a su hermano.- ademas es de mala educacion no aceptar un plato hecho por una señorita...eres muy maleducado por eso Ishizu no te soporta.-dijo Ryou mirando a su hermano seriamente.- escuchame bien Bakura Ishizu es una dama debes tratarla con respeto y no decirle palabras malas. y debes tratarla con delicadeza despues de todo...ella a pesar de ser muy sabia no deja de ser una chica...cada vez que le dices vieja o bruja la hieres.-dijo Ryou en voz baja a su hermano.

- Ryou...

- por eso fue el golpe...ahora se que veras a ishizu con otros ojos.-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- Bakura aqui tienes-dijo ishizu con una sonrisa entregandole un plato de comida. esta vez Bakura no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado al ver el filete , el pure de papas y la ensañada en su plato.

- Ishizu...-dijo Bakura...Ishizu lo miro confundida un rato.

- dime...

- ven conmigo-dijo Bakura tomando a la chica del brazo y saliendo junto a ella del comedor...Marik se levanto inmediatamente.

- oye espera ¿a donde te llevas a mi hermana?-dijo Marik ,Malik rio un poco y Ryou bebio un poco mas de su leche.

- mi hermano arreglara las cosas con Ishizu...ojala que todo salga bien-dijo Ryou apenas...Marik volvio a sentarse y Malik miro a Ryou sonriendo.

- por cierto Ryou-chan excelente patada debajo de la mesa...si no se me hubiera caido el tenedor no la hubiera visto...hiciste que tu hermano comiera lo que Ishizu cocino.-dijo Malik divertido. Ryou sonrio un poco y despues miro la puerta del comedor donde se habian ido Ishizu y Bakura.

- "a ishizu realmente le duele que bakura la trate mal...aun no puedo olvidar como se esmeraba en cocinarle"

Flash Back

Ryou miraba como Ishizu cortaba vegetales y carne con una expresion casi de desesperacion...las demas cocineras la dejaban estar..Ishizu vestia un delantal y un pañuelo ataba su cabello...Ryou suspiro un poco y se acerco a ella.

- Ishizu-san...- la voz de Ryou hizo que la chica pegara un salto.- perdon si te asuste.

- no es nada Ryou-chan estoy preparando la venganza contra tu hermano.-dijo Ishizu nerviosa

- ¿en serio?-dijo Ryou sonriendo.- pues parece que te estas esforzando mucho...no pareciera como que estuvieras cocinando algo malo para Bakura por que quieres...sino que estas cocinandole con todo tu corazón.

- ¿yo? debes estar equivocado yo nunca le cocinaria algo a bakura que venga del corazón.-dijo Ishizu nerviosa.

- Ishizu-san...no puedes engañarme...no se por que...pero te esmeras mucho por atraer la atencion de mi hermano y mi hermano la tuya.-dijo Ryou algo confundido.- ¿sera que esto es lo que llaman el comienzo de un amor?-dijo Ryou pensativo.

- Ryou-chan donde aprendes esas cosas-dijo ishizu sonrojada.

- de Marik y Malik...leen muchos mangas sabes...no deberias dejarlos entrar en la zona de las computadoras ¿sabes cuantos mangas se han leido? de batallas ,romaticos, de peleas, de fantasia...ahora estaban leyendo uno llamado Ouran High School...dice que es muy divertido.

- esos chicos...deberian preocuparse de entrenar...¿como defenderan al dios ra si se la pasan jugando?-dijo ishizu algo enfadada.

- aun asi...Ishizu-san ¡animo!-dijo Ryou haciendole porras a Ishizu- se que cuando acabe la guerra y el oscuro sea derrotado tu seras una estupenda esposa para mi hermano.- la chica se sonrojo al maximo y Ryou salio de ahi corriendo pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fin del Flash Back

Ryou no pudo evitar sonreir un poco con el recuerdo y volvio la atencion a su plato...no sabia por que pero en su interior sabia que Ishizu y Bakura debian estar juntos...pero una parte de su corazón no queria que eso sucediera...era como si le dijera que ese amor era extremadamente peligroso...el menor suspiro intentando encontrar una explicacion a sus sentimientos y volvio a colocar su atencion en su comida.

mientras afuera en un balcon del templo bakura tenia las manos de ishizu entre las suyas, la chica lo miraba algo confundida.

- Bakura...¿que pasa? me estas asustando-dijo Ishizu algo nerviosa

- Ishizu...yo...este...quiero pedirte disculpas...por decirte esas cosas...es que yo...- Ishizu sonrio y cubrio los labios de Bakura con sus dedos.

- no hace falta que digas nada mas...los dos nos hemos comportados como unos inmaduros...debemos darle el ejemplo a nuestros hermanos.-dijo ella mirando a Bakura fijamente.

- si reconosco que Ryou es quien me ha enseñado mas cosas de las que yo le he enseñado a el.

- Ryou-chan te dio un buen golpe en el pie ¿no?-dijo Ishizu divertida.

- asi que tu lo sabias.-dijo Bakura divertido.

- Ryou-chan sabe como tratar a las mujeres...ha vivido aqui desde que nacio siendo cuidado por las doncellas de aqui y por ti...eso ha creado en Ryou un respeto hacia las mujeres...el nos ve como criaturas fragiles o algo asi...siempre anda ayudandome en todo. aunque yo le explico que las mujeres no son debiles el me responde tantas cosas.

" se que no son debiles...solo Ra sabe lo que duele un golpe tuyo"

Ishizu sonrio un poco al recordar la voz de Ryou.

"se que las mujeres son muy fuertes,precavidas e inteligentes...por eso hay que tenenerles respeto...los humanos son la creacion mas grandiosa de los dioses y debemos respetarla...a pesar de que nuestros sentimientos nos traicionan ...debemos respetarnos unos a otros..despues de todo...todos somos hermanos ¿no?..nacidos gracias a los dioses"

- tengo la sensacion de que mi hermano no conoce lo que es el odio y la envidia...el ama y respeta a todo ser viviente por igual...cuando va a recoger plantas medicinales despues al otro dia se le ve plantando mas...cuando ve un animalito lastimado lo cura sin pensarlo.

- fuiste bendecido por tener un hermano asi...solo Ra sabe lo que piensan mis hermanos.

- Malik solo piensa en defender a su dios...Marik...no podria decirte lo que el piensa.

- y aun asi los dos se la pasan leyendo manga en la zona de computadoras...ahh algunas veces no se que hacer con ellos-dijo Ishizu en un suspiro.

- jajajajajjajaja- ambos niños se rieron con fuerza hasta que ambos se quedaron mirando intensamente.- Ishizu lo siento...siento haberte tratado tan mal.

- siento haberte hecho daño Bakura...-dijo Ishizu en un suspiro.

- dime...¿te esmeraste mucho en cocinarme?-dijo Bakura...Ishizu se sonrojo.

- ¿como crees? todo era para vengarme de ti-dijo Ishizu sonrojada.

- y aun asi pusiste una expresion realmente triste cuando dije que sabia mal...-dijo bakura tomando a la chica de la cintura y viendola fijamente. ishizu lo miro entre enfadada y nerviosa.

- Bakura o me sueltas o...-Bakura se acerco a la chica y beso su mejilla tiernamente...Ishizu se sonrojo al maximo. cuando Bakura se separo le sonrio de manera muy tierna y volvio a besarla esta vez fue un beso corto en la frente.

- se que algun dia cocinaras muy bien Ishizu-dijo Bakura sonriendo.- y cuando ese dia llegue todos aqui estaran celosos ya que sere yo quien probara tu deliciosa comida.

- no te creas tan importante...¿por que permitiria que tu fueras quien comiera esa comida?-dijo Ishizu entre enfadada y confusa.

- por que para ese entonces yo lograre entrar en tu corazón-dijo Bakura...Ishizu se sonrojo y Bakura salio de ahi con una sonrisa.

XXXXXXX

Ryou habia terminado de comer unos minutos despues de ver como Ishizu y Bakura salian del comedor y habia ido a su cuarto...tenia realmente curiosidad de como le esatria llendo a su hermano y se asomo por el balcon...podia ver a esos dos muy abrazados...mas no podia oir lo que decian.

- es extraño...al verlos juntos en esta situacion...es como si ya los hubiera visto asi antes ...-dijo Ryou para si mismo mientras miraba a la pareja...el menor cerro los ojos un poco pero aun los mantenia abiertos. el menor se sintio invadido por varios sentimientos a la vez..que no sabia que podia sentir...odio, repulsion y deseos de romper esa atmosfera tan empalagosa- tan abrazados...rebosantes de amor- aquellas palabras habian salido con total sarcasmo y algo de repulsion. el menor cerro los ojos dejando que el viento acariciara sus cabellos- el amor- el menor abrio sus ojos sin notar un pequeño brillo rojo en ellos.-me parece extremadamente peligroso...-dijo Ryou mirando como Bakura se alejaba de ahi...el menor cerro los ojos nuevamente y cuando los abrio habian recuperado su color normal.-¿que paso? ¿hace un momento?-dijo Ryou confundido mirando como Ishizu estaba sonrojada en el balcon.- Ishizu-san...esta toda roja..mi hermano debio haber sido muy sincero con ella...-dijo el albino feliz ,

el menor sintio un ruido a su lado y volteo...el menor pego un pequeño salto al ver que a su lado un cuervo lo miraba fijamente. el menor se alejo de inmediato del ave mientras veia que el cuervo volaba y entraba en su habitacion...y se colocaba en los doseles de la cama para despues seguir mirandolo. Ryou tomo una de las espadas de su hermano y la blandio contra el ave- fuera de aqui...no eres bienvenido en este lugar-dijo Ryou blandiendo el arma contra el pajaro..pero el arma pesaba demasiado para el y termino cayendo al piso por el peso de esta.-" por que no elegi un arma mas ligera"- se reprendio Ryou pero cuando iba a levantarse. el cuervo grazno fuertemente y Ryou no supo como pero sintio que lo tenia posado en el hombro. el niño se quedo quieto del temor. mientras el ave lo miraba con sus negros ojos fijamente...-" cielos me va a infectar...morire sin duda morire"-penso Ryou pero la puerta se abrio dejando pasar a Bakura quien venia con una sonrisa.

- Ryou...no imaginaras lo que...RYOU.-inmediatamente Bakura se avalanzo contra el ave la cual rasguño con sus garras el hombro de Ryou desgarrando no solo su ropa sino su piel y con las garras cubiertas en sangre el cuervo salio volando por la ventana...Ryou se toco el hombro algo asustado mientras Bakura habia ido a la ventana intentando atrapar el ave..pero esta ya se habia ido.

- hermano...-dijo Ryou preocupado. Bakura inmediatamente se acerco a ryou y lo tomo en brazos. ryou lo miro preocupado y asustado.

- tranquilo Ryou te llevare a la enfermeria -dijo Bakura mientras corria con su hermano en brazos...al llegar a la enfermeria pudo ver a shadi quien estaba colocando unos frascos en la repisa.

- por que tanto alboro...¿que paso? ¿que le paso a Ryou?-dijo shadi mientras ayudaba a Bakura a colocar a su hermano en una camilla.

- llama a Ishizu y a Yami...Ryou ha sido atacado por un cuervo.-dijo Bakura..Shadi inmediatamente salio del cuarto. mientras bakura acariciaba el cabello de su hermano. intentando calmarlo pues su hermano respiraba agitado y lo miraba nervioso.

- hermano...el cuervo no me infecto ¿verdad? no quiero causarle daño a nadie...-dijo Ryou preocupado quien intento levantarse de la cama...Bakura simplemente lo volvio a acostar en ella mirandolo tiernamente.

- tranquilo tu solo confia en mi.

- pero si mi corazón es debil y cae ante la enfermedad del oscuro...-decia Ryou preocupado...Bakura se acerco a los estantes y tomo un frasco de un color verdoso.- hermano...

- tranquilo Ryou solo bebe esto-dijo bakura colocando el frasco en las manos de su hermano.- confia en mi...-Bakura destapo el frasco y lo puso en los labios de su hermano...el menor cerro los ojos...el olor del frasco lo adormecia un poco...Bakura le hizo beber el contenido...cuando el menor bebio el ultimo trago. Bakura volvio a acostarlo...Ryou tenia mucha dificultad para mantener sus ojos abiertos.

- Ba...Bakura...no...no quiero hacerle daño...a nadie...-decia Ryou aun luchando contra el sueño que sentia.

- Tu confia en mi hermano...cuando despiertes veras que todo estara solucionado.-dijo Bakura..Ryou sonrio debilmente y se dejo vencer por el sueño. Bakura suspiro un poco mas aliviado y tomo un trozo de algodon y alcohol para empezar a limpiar al herida ...al llegar Yami e Ishizu y al ver la expresion en sus caras supo que seria una larga noche.

Mientras en un lugar en el desierto una niña de 10 años cabellos rubios y ojos violeta miraba furiosa una pequeña tumba.

- asi que acabaste con tu vida...-dijo Mai mirando la tumba enfadada.- no puedo creer que un descendiente del grandioso Zork sea tan cobarde...¿ahora quien portara el alma y el poder de nuestro señor?-gritaba la chica a mas no poder de la furia que sentia-¿como la venganza contra ese maldito de Ra podra completarse sin un cuerpo en el cual habite el oscuro?.

los cuervos que la rodeaban graznaban de igual manera su furia ante ese acontecimiento...mas un graznido llamo su atencion...un cuervo con las garras ensangrentadas se poso en su hombro. graznando fuertemente. la chica al principio lo miro confundida para despues sonreir macabramente y tomar un poco de la sanrge que portaba el cuervo en sus garras entre sus dedos la chica miro a la humilde tumba con una sonrisa.

- no fuiste tan inutil como pensaba.-dijo Mai saliendo de ahi...no sin antes dejar manchada un poco la tumba con la sangre de las garras del cuervo.

XXXXXXXXXX

wii capitulo terminado^^ ojala les guste el fic^^ dejen reviews^^


	6. Matando a Los Cuervos

PERDONEN LA TARDANZA AQUI ESTA UN REGALITO PARA USTEDES. ^^

cambio de corazon aun no tengo el capitulo que sigue asi que tenganme paciencia. mientras tanto puede que suba otra historia ustedes pueden decidir ¿ quieren una historia de viaje al pasado o otra donde nuestro querido albino mayor es un ogro como hermano? ustedes deciden solo les dire que ambas historias son genialesXD

sin mas que decir disfruten el fic

YGO no es mio ojala lo fuera pero lamentablemente no lo es T_T

Capitulo 6

Matando a Los Cuervos.

ya habian pasado varias horas desde que Ryou habia sido atacado por el cuervo...Ishizu no pudo evitar sonreir aliviada al ver al menor dormir profundamente despues de curarle y revisar de que no estuviera infectado.

- fue realmente una suerte-dijo Yami quien se secaba el sudor que tenia en la frente...durante todo ese tiempo habia usado su poder espiritual para revisar si el oscuro habia infectado al menor de los albinos.- no tiene nada...el cuervo que lo hirio no estaba infectado.

- he desinfectado y curado la herida con un brebaje que le hara cicatrizar mas rapido-dijo Ishizu algo mas tranquila.

- me pregunto ¿por que el cuervo lo ataco?..Ryou estaba bastante asustado...despues de todo sigue siendo un niño de 6 años...-dijo Bakura preocupado- sera mejor que no me vaya mañana con ustedes.

- no te preocupes por eso Bakura-dijo Yami sonriendo.

- Ryou no se quedara solo...recuerda que Malik se quedara aqui.

- y tambien Yugi-dijo Yami sonriendo.

- despues de que Malik supo lo que sucedio marik tuvo que tranquilizarlo...Malik queria venir a ver como se encontraba su mejor amigo a toda costa-dijo ishizu con una leve sonrisa.

- aun asi...-dijo Bakura preocupado. ishizu suspiro.

- hagamos algo Bakura...mañana veremos como se encuentra Ryou...si esta mejor...te aseguro que estara mas que protegido con Malik y los demas a su lado...te necesitamos en el campo de batalla...los cuervos estan convirtiendo a esos humanos en zombies...debemos detenerlos.-dijo Yami seriamente.

- esta bien pero esta noche dormire aqui-dijo Bakura...Yami e Ishizu no pudieron mas que asentir ya se esperaban algo asi. Ishizu preparo otra de las camas de la enfermeria. y le sonrio a Bakura.

- ya esta lista Bakura- el albino asintio. Ishizu le sonrio tiernamente, la pelinegra se acerco al albino y le tomo las manos suavemente.- el esta bien, Bakura.

- si lo se pero...-dijo Bakura preocupado...Ishizu se acerco a el y le beso la mejilla.

- el estara bien. descansa...ha sido una larga noche-dijo Ishizu llevando al albino a la cama. Bakura se saco los zapatos y se recosto. Ishizu lo cobijo con las frazadas y tiernamente le beso la frente.- duerme bien...Bakura-dijo Ishizu dejando la habitacion...Yami ya se habia marchado...Bakura suspiro para despues mirar a su hermano. el cual estaba profundamente dormido por el brebaje que le dio, su hombro lo tenia vendado fuertemente. Bakura cerro los ojos preocupado.

-" sea cual sea la razon por la que los cuervos te atacaron la descubrire"-penso Bakura decidido antes de caer en un inseguro sueño.

XXXXXXXXXX

- eso no puede ser...-dijo la serpiente de color negro...Mai quien estaba viendo como los primeros rayos del sol salian del horizonte no pudo evitar suspirar al oir a Beelzebub

- al parecer...se quito la vida para impedir que el dios Zork tome su cuerpo...tu debes saber muy bien...desde hace muchos años...los dioses Zork y Ra han tomado el cuerpo de sus descendientes...en esta guerra no sera distinto...al ver la tumba...por un momento perdi las esperanzas de que el dios Zork renaciera...pero al parecer ese inutil humano se fue de este mundo sin saber que habia dejado embarazada a una mujer.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- el alma de nuestro señor se encuentra ahora en el cuerpo de su ultimo descendiente. aun asi tu sabes que aunque el alma de nuestro señor este en la de ese niño...no podra despertar por si sola...necesita de ti.

- lo se...solo con mi sangre o mi veneno el alma de zork despertara completamente.

- aun tenemos un problema mayor-dijo Mai pensativa.- al parecer nuestro joven señor se encuentra bajo la proteccion del mismo dios Ra.

- ¿que?...eso es imposible.-dijo la serpiente enfadada.

- no lo es...al parecer es parte de su ejercito...lo cual me parece perfecto-dijo Mai sonriendo-si el alma de nuestro señor despierta...podra matar a ese odioso dios sin problema...al principio me parecio algo ironico...pero si lo piensas bien es muy practico...nuestro señor sabe todos los pasos de Ra...sabe donde esta...sabe cuando es mas vulnerable...quizas ni siquiera tengamos que esforzarnos...cuando el despierte se encargara de eliminar a la basura.

- ire de nuevo a ese lugar-dijo Beelzebub...Mai lo miro enfadada.

- ¡no te muevas! este no es el momento de que aparescas en ese templo-dijo Mai enfadada.- los cuervos me han dicho que las protecciones en el templo se han duplicado, ademas nuestro señor es demasiado joven aun...el cuervo que le vio dice que el alma de nuestro dios se manifiesta pero de una manera muy debil...aun no tiene suficiente poder para tomar el control del cuerpo del chico-dijo ella sabiamente.- ten paciencia Beelzebub...en un par de años mas nuestro señor gobernara no solo egipto sino todo el mundo...solo espera unos años mas.

la serpiente bufo molesta y se fue de ahi pues la luz del sol le molestaba...aunque no podia evitar sentir curiosidad de saber ¿quien era el guerrero del dios Ra que poseia lazos de sangre con el oscuro?. la serpiente no podia estar mas inquieta...realmente queria saber. mas como habia dicho Mai...no era el momento de saberlo.

XXXXXXXXXX

podia sentir algo calido en su rostro...el menor volteo suavemente antes de abrir sus ojos despacio...un poco de luz le obligo a cerrarlos...Ryou se reicorporo lentamente. para despues mirar su brazo vendado.

- ¿donde estoy?-dijo Ryou confundido aun se sentia algo relajado por el brebaje..los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente.- es cierto fui atacado por un cuervo...-dijo Ryou en un susurro...el menor reviso la habitacion encontrando a alguien durmiendo cerca de el.- no puede ser ...¿otro ataque?- la persona que dormia a su lado empezo a moverse y se reicorporo lentamente...Ryou miro algo asombrado y preocupado a su hermano mayor quien lo miro aun un poco adormilado.

- buenos dias Ryou...

- hermano ¿estas bien? ¿por que estas en la enfermeria?-dijo Ryou preocupado pensando que Bakura habia sido herido tambien...Bakura rio suavemente y se levanto de la cama para ir a la cama de su hermano donde le beso la frente tiernamente.

- tranquilo. no estoy herido me quede a dormir aqui para protegerte por si los cuervos volvian.-dijo Bakura mientras ponia su mano en la frente de su hermano menor para ver si tenia fiebre.

- ah...fue por eso...realmente me asuste...pense que te habian herido tambien.-dijo Ryou en un suspiro Bakura sonrio dulcemente.- por cierto...¿ya saben si estoy...?

- no debes preocuparte-dijo Bakura sonriendo.- ese cuervo no estaba infectado aunque aun no sabemos las razones que tuvo para atacarte.

- quizas por que al verlo intente atacarlo para que se fuera del templo pero entro y me ataco...fue muy rapido.-dijo Ryou algo avergonzado.

- tal vez sea esa la razon-dijo Bakura pensativo. Ryou sonrio un poco apenado cuando.

- RYOU-CHAN- la puerta se abrio de golpe sorprendiendo a los albinos...Malik entraba a toda velocidad a la enfermeria seguido de Ishizu y Marik.-¿como estas? apenas supe lo del cuervo quise venir pero mi hermana no me dejo.

- Ryou tenia que descansar-dijo ishizu seriamente.

- estoy bien-dijo Ryou sonriendo- Bakura me ha dicho que el cuervo que me ataco no estaba infectado. tengo mucha suerte-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- al parecer ya estas bien...la herida esta cicatrizando muy rapido-dijo Ishizu viendo la herida. Ryou se sonrojo un poco al ver que Ishizu le habia quitado las vendas en frente de todos.

- Bueno tenemos que partir lo mas pronto posible-dijo Ishizu suspirando.- ¿Bakura? ¿iras con nosotros?-pregunto Ishizu y Bakura asintio

- Ryou ya esta mejor.-dijo Bakura sonriendo. para despues mirar a Malik- pero no te separes de el en ningun momento o si no te hare pure-Malik le saco la lengua y abrazo a Ryou fuertemente.

- nunca me separare de mi amigo y si me haces pure mi hermana y Marik te haran papilla.-dijo Malik sonriendo...Bakura lo ignoro y se acerco a su hermano para besarle la frente . Ryou sonrio.

- descansa hermano. no hagas mucho esfuerzo hoy...

- esta bien hermano.-dijo Ryou sonriendo...el menor le tomo las manos a Bakura y le sonrio tiernamente.- ahora tienes que salvar muchas vidas ¿no? ve-dijo Ryou besando la frente de su hermano mayor...Bakura sonrio. y salio de la habitacion despidiendose con un movimiento de la mano de los demas en la habitacion. salio junto a Ishizu a preparar todo para ir al pueblo que necesitaba su ayuda.

Malik sonrio un poco al ver a sus hermanos salir para despues abrazar a ryou fuertemente.

- Ryou-chan estaba muy preocuapado por ti. te prometo que ningun cuervo te volvera a dañar-dijo Malik abrazando a su amigo , Ryou solo reia divertido.

- te creo Malik...se que no dejaras que ningun cuervo dañe a nadie , ahora sueltame necesito aire-dijo Ryou , Malik lo solto divertido y ambos empezaron a reir. despues con mucho cuidado malik ayudo a Ryou a vestirse para ir a desayunar. ahi Yugi ya les esperaba.

- ¡chicos!-dijo Yugi acercandose a ellos preocupado.- Ryou-chan ¿como estas? oi que te ataco un cuervo...cuando lo vea...-dijo Yugi algo enfadado. Ryou sudo gotita.

- Yugi-samma estamos en guerra los heridos son normales-dijo Ryou suspirando.

- no tan normales..Zork aun no despierta en este mundo. aunque ya esta reuniendo seguidores...pero mi hermano fue a liberarlos de la magia de Zork.

- ¿no deberias ir tu tambien Yugi-samma? tu eres el que representa la luz y el poder de Ra en el Dia.-dijo Ryou confundido.

- si pero mi hermano tiene mas experiencia matando poderes de la oscuridad...recuerden que el tiene los poderes del Dios Ra cuando esta cruzando el inframundo.-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

- bueno en eso tienes razon-dijo Malik riendo un poco.- espero que ellos llegen con bien-dijo Malik un poco preocupado.

- y que maten a todos los cuervos que encuentren-dijo Yugi divertido. Ryou al escuchar eso una parte de el se lleno de temor...pero...¿por que temia?. realmente no lo sabia.

- ya se hoy tengamos un dia de relajacion-dijo Malik riendo.- siempre estamos entrenando o estudiando es momentos de que nos divertamos en grande-dijo el rubio , Ryou y Yugi sonrieron ante la propuesta.

XXXXXXXXX

al llegar a la villa inmediatamente Bakura se coloco frente a Ishizu para protegerla mientras Yami, Marik y Joey sonreian satisfechos. las personas de la villa parecian zombies caminando hacia ellos con cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerles daño , al parecer toda la villa estaba infectada de cuervos.

- esto sera divertido-dijo joey colocandose una cinta roja en el cabello y preparandose para atacar, yami saco su espada dorada sin temor alguno. mientras Bakura sacaba la suya para proteger a Ishizu.

- dejemos que Bakura protega a la damisela en peligro. nosotros nos encargaremos de los zombies y los cuervos-dijo Yami. Joey rio fuertemente y Bakura bufo molesto.

- Ishizu tiene de damisela en peligro lo que yo de pacifico-dijo Bakura en respuesta. una ligera sonrisa se vio en los labios de Joey y Yami quienes se abalanzaron al ataque mientras Bakura defendia a Ishizu quien con un pequeño baculo hacia hechizos curativos a las personas las cuales quedaban inconsientes en el suelo. los demas se encargaban de matar a cuantos cuervos les fuera posibles ya que si ellos morian la gente volvia a ser la de antes.

los cuervos no eran faciles de matar...revoloteaban a su alrededor buscando una manera de herirlos e infectarlos con la oscuridad de Zork...Ishizu miro a su alrededor preocupada...los cuervos los iban rodeando al igual que los zombies no habia manera de asesinarlos uno a uno...pero Yami sonrio misteriosamente y tomo su espada dejandola frente a el. sus ojos se volvieron luz propia y levanto su espada al cielo...inmediatamente su cuerpo se lleno de poderosa luz y esta se extendio por toda la villa eliminando a los cuervos y eliminando para siempre la oscuridad  
>de Zork en esos corazones. Yami bajo su espada y la luz empezo a bajar su intensidad hasta que ya no habia nada de ella excepto la luz del candente sol alumbrandolos. Bakura miro a Yami algo enfadado.<p>

- presumido.-dijo en un susurro mientras Ishizu abrazaba a Yami y lo cubria de besos por haberlos salvado. Joey suspiro.

- viejo la proxima vez que hagas eso avisame para ponerme lentes de sol-dijo Joey y Yami rio fuertemente.

- lo tendre en cuenta-dijo Yami divertido.

- ahh Yami eres increible.-decia Ishizu sonriendo.

- si te parece increible ser un farol yo diria que si.-dijo Bakura con una sonrisa burlona- oye Joey te apoyo con lo de lo lentes. cielos Yami ¿y tu representas al dios Ra mientras esta en el inframundo? si es asi no quiero ver como brillara Yugi-dijo Bakura.

- ahi si necesitaran lentes se los aseguro-dijo Yami riendo mientras caminaban de vuelta al templo

XXXXXXXXX

Los chicos durante todo el dia comieron los dulces que quisieron, jugaron todo lo que quisieron, rieron todo el dia y se divirtieron a lo grande.

cuando llegaron sus hermanos, los encontraron durmiendo en en una de las habitaciones rodeados de cojines, tan profundamente Que Marik, Bakura e Ishizu solo sonrieron y cerraron la puerta de la habitacion para dejarlos dormir.

- vaya parece que se la pasaron en grande-dijo Marik divertido.

- nosotros tambien nos la pasamos bien-dijo Bakura sonriendo.- esos cuervos no eran mas que sirvientes del oscuro , cuando uno los mataba desaparecian en pequeñas luces es muy extraño. deberian haberse desangrado o algo.

- ellos nacen y viven con la energia del oscuro...son solo sirvientes creados por su mismo poder. el puede cambiar la forma de un cuervo a lo que quiera siendo esta un arma o algo parecido-dijo Ishizu seriamente.

- esta batalla sagrada ya ha empezado.-dijo Yami seriamente- espero que Zork no tome mas fuerzas aunque para el sera imposible-dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa. Ishizu, Marik y Bakura lo quedaron mirando fijamente.

- ¿por que dices eso Yami?-dijo Bakura...el oji violeta solo sonrio

- eso lo sabran en un par de años mas-dijo Yami saliendo de ahi , los 3 chicos se quedaron mirando para despues suspirar.

- ese Yami y sus secretitos.

- no habra de otra que esperar unos años hasta que nos diga-dijo Ishizu. mientras Marik abria de nuevo la puerta para ver a su hermano dormido como un bebe con sus amigos.- Marik sal de ahi.

- no puedo evitarlo se ven tan indefensos que cualquiera podria matarlos en cualquier segundo y ninguno de ellos se daria cuenta-dijo Marik preocupado en especial por haber tenido que matar varios cuervos ese dia. y por el reciente ataque al albino menor, Ishizu suspiro.

- nada les pasara Yami y Yugi se encargaron ayer de levantar mas barreras que nunca alrededor del palacio para que no volvieran a haber mas ataques-dijo Ishizu suspirando.- sera mejor que los dejemos descansar-dijo la pelinegra para despues salir de ahi.

mientras un niño de unos 10 años cabello castaño y ojos azules como el cielo revisaba la biblioteca como por sexta vez cuando sin querer ve una piedra sobrepuesta.

- ¿que habra aqui?-pregunto seto mientras sacaba la piedra y alejaba con su pie las arañas que habian salido al ver la luz ingresar a su oscuro hogar...con cuidado Seto saco de aquel lugar varios documentos que se veian muy antiguos.- vaya, vaya...al parecer este templo tiene mas secretos de lo que parece.- dijo el castaño para ponerse comodo y leer aquellos documentos con total calma. sin notar que un halcon estaba viendolo desde la ventana de la biblioteca..el halcon emprendio vuelo y llego a los brazos de un niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

- con que Seto ya ha encontrado los documentos...todo paso como Thot lo predijo.-dijo Mokuba mientras cerraba los ojos...cuando los abrio los ojos de Mokuba habian cambiado de color a un verde muy profundo.- aquello oculto en el pasado traera el entendimiento en el presente...solo falta esperar a que Ra actue. solo espero que la batalla que esta pronta a continuar no acabe con ese tragico desenclace...- las imagenes de un campo de batalla completamente destruido llego a la mente de Mokuba quien cerro los ojos.- no quiero ver morir de nuevo a mi abuelo...aunque se que a Ra le moelsta mucho que le digan que es viejo.

el halcon picoteo suavemente la mano de Mokuba y el rio feliz.

- solo espero que esta batalla sea la definitiva. el venir cada 200 años al mundo humano solo a luchar por el destino del mundo y el de los dioses...no se hasta cuando pueda Ra con ese peso sobre sus hombros-dijo Mokuba para volver a pestañar y sus ojos se volvieron azules de nuevo...el menor sonrio para despues acariciar al halcon el cual no se habia ido de su lado.

XXXXXXXX

un pequeño albino se movia algo bruscamente entre sus sueños...sus dos amigos no se habian dado cuenta...el pequeño solto un leve gemido de dolor mientras su piel blanca se llenaba de sudor frio. en su mente solo podia ver dos grandes ojos rojos en toda una gran oscuridad.

- pronto nos encontremos...mi querido Hijo.

XXXXXXXXX

wii capitulo 6 terminadoXD pronto vendra lo mejor no dejen de escribir reviews


	7. Las Seis Armas Sagradas

perdonen la tardanza^^ ya han de saber que tuve un problema con la pagina y no podia logear pero listo era un problema de internetXD aqui esta el proximo capitulo de la batalla sagrada por cierto los que aun esperan el capitulo de cambio de corazon les dire que perdon pero mi musa me abandono y aun estoy luchando con el capitulo 9 pero lo tengo algo avanzado asi que por favor mientras esperan leean las actualizaciones de mis demas fics como Y Las Estrellas Brillaran y la batalla sagrada^^

bye bee y gracias por leer

Pareja: Bakura x Ishizu

YGO no es mio

sin mas preambulo el fic^^

Capitulo 7

Las 6 Armas Sagradas.

era un dia especial en el templo del dios Ra. despues de 8 largos años de entrenamiento por fin los representantes del dios Ra. los principes Yami y Yugi entregarian las 6 armas sagradas a los guerreros que se ganaran el honor de portarlas. para defender a egipto y al mundo del Oscuro.

Yami y Yugi ambos de 14 años miraban sentados en unas sillas de oro y piedra. mientras veian a los guerreros luchar por las armas en un gran estadio hecho a la medida. ishizu y su aprendiz de curandero ryou de 14 años de edad. estaban a su lado al igual que el abuelo de los principes y shadi.

- esta batalla sera emocionante-dijo shadi sonriendo.

- ya lo creo-dijo yami sonriendo. mientras yugi veia a todos sus guerreros entre ellos a sus amigos.

- finalmente ha llegado el momento-dijo bakura quien portaba una armadura de metal mientras veia al balcon donde estaba su hermano. el albino mayor tenia el cabello mas largo que hace 8 años, su mirada rojiza se habia hecho mas fiera y su porte era el de un chico normal de 18 años.

- definitivamente te ganare -dijo marik sonriendo. su cabello rubio llegaba a los hombros tenia 17 años y media solo unos pocos centimetros menos que bakura.

- sigue soñando marik-dijo bakura riendo.

- tranquilos, tranquilos lo que ganaremos aqui seremos nosotros-dijo joey , el rubio ya tenia 17 años, vestia de blanco y una cinta roja adornaba su cabeza. el rubio miro a malik quien tenia 14 años, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros y poseia una armadura de metal con brillos dorados. y un arco y flecha adornaban su espalda al igual que una espada estaba en su cinturon y a tea quien vestia un traje de color blanco y rosado. unos pantalones ajustados cubrian sus piernas y les daban una apariencia sexy y peligrosa. ambos chicos sonrieron.

- si claro-dijo bakura sonriendo.

- calma...son 6 armas...de seguro alguno conseguira una-dijo tea abriendo su abanico de metal. la cual era su arma...-pero les advierto no se los dejare facil.-dijo ella. todos sudaron frio...tea realmente era una mujer peligrosa.

los demas niños que habian sido acogidos por shadi y salomon animaban a los competidores...yami se levanto al igual que yugi y levantaron sus manos para iniciar la contienda.

- es momento de empezar...el primer combate sera entre Matt contra Yaseph.

dos jovenes dieron un paso al frente. mientras los demas participantes retrocedian. los principes alzaron sus manos y iuna leve luz se vio en el estadio.

y la competencia empezo.

las batallas fueron fieras, largas y agotadoras. nadie queria perder mas sin embargo solo 6 personas iban a ser las elegidas para conseguir esas armas...Joey, Malik,Tea vencieron a sus competidores y ya habian ganado el honor de portar una de las armas...mas Bakura, y Marik an no terminaban su combate...es que ninguno de los dos queria quedar en segundo lugar.

sin embargo por un preciso movimiento bakura termino siendo el ganador de la contienda.

- Y Bakura es el Ganador-anuncio yami para despues sentarse- muy a mi pesar, maldicion va a alardear mas de un mes-dijo yami en un susurro haciendo que ryou, ishizu y yugi rieran por el comentario.

Yami y yugi bajaron al campo de batalla junto a shadi, ishizu y ryou quienes sonreian ampliamente por los resultados. shadi llevaba una enorme caja de madera

- felicidades ustedes son los ganadores del torneo y por lo tanto merecen las armas que poseen nuestra sangre.-dijo yami y yugi sonrio. miraron la caja la cual se ilumino y de ella salieron 6 armas de oro de diferentes formas y tamaños. las cuales flotaban en el aire aun iluminadas por el brillo del sol, ryou miro las armas con algo de temor...hace ya 8 años que no sentia tal temor...¿como era posible que las armas que salvarian a egipto le dieran tanto miedo?

- para Tea. la unica guerrera femenina de este ejercito. mereces un arma que va contigo-dijo yami, una de las armas floto hacia tea. era un Abanico de Oro. de un tamaño un poco mayor al que tenia antes. la mujer sonrio.- ese abanico esconde aun mas secretos de los que tu crees. espero que sepas descubrirlos.

- asi lo hare-dijo tea. yugi miro a tea tiernamente y tea le devolvio la mirada con una gran sonrisa.

- joey...has demostrado que tus puños son mas fuertes que cualquier espada que haya visto...pero eso no sera suficiente contra el oscuro.-dijo yugi con una sonrisa.- por lo que te otorgo esta arma-dijo yugi...una de las 6 armas floto hacia joey la cual era unos protectores de nudillos con oro y en los cuales se veian unas puas para hacer mas daño.- con esto estaras seguro que no solo defenderas a egipto sino tambien tus ideales-dijo yugi.

- Malik eres el mejor arquero que he visto y esa habilidad te ha permitido vencer a tus oponentes en este torneo. te otorgo esta arma-dijo yami...un arco y un bolso de flechas floto a malik quien sonrio. el bolso de flechas era hecho de hilo dorado y las flechas y el arco eran de oro.

- ahora...el puño y la fuerza de una espada son armas temibles...pero nunca tanto como la mente...esta arma es para quien no ha dejado de entrenar el entendimiento y el razonamiento.-dijo yami...un libro dorado floto hacia uno de los espectadores...Seto Kaiba.- este libro contiene los secretos de la antigua guerra santa...espero que los uses sabiamente seto.- el confundido castaño solo atino a tomar el libro y a observarlo detenidamente. ¿como pudieron hacer un libro de oro?...realmente no lo entendia.

yugi sonrio.

- Marik...has demostrado tu fuerza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en la habilidad de la espada.- una de las armas floto hacia marik quien sonrio.- este sable contiene no solo mi sangre sino la habilidad de sentir el poder de zork. con ella seguiras tus ideales y defenderas a los tuyos.-dijo yugi...marik empezo a mover la espada feliz.

- y por ultimo bakura...esta espada tiene su historia...esta arma en la guerra pasada, la uso aquel mortal que ademas de el dios ra puede herir a Zork sin ser herido en el intento por su ejercito.-dijo Yami seriamente. Ryou dio un paso atras...¿su hermano era el unico mortal que podria herir al oscuro?- la forma en que podras hacerlo la tiene tu corazon asi que siguelo y podras defender a egipto y a tu hermano.

- genial gracias yami..por cierto me debes dinero-dijo bakura sonriendo. pues yami y el habian apostado si el llegaria a recibir un arma sagrada.

- te lo pago despues de la ceremonia, impaciente-dijo yami en un susurro. los que escucharon eso rieron...ryou miro las armas seriamente...sus ojos se volvieron rojos un momento. pero ese color rojo desaparecio cuando bakura coloco su mano en el cabello de su hermano para despeinarlo.

- mira ryou...lo he conseguido..soy el primer guerrero y he conseguido la mejor arma y 5,000 dolares.-dijo bakura mirando a yami quien le saco la lengua.- mira quieres ver esta magnifica espada.-dijo bakura levantando su espada en direccion a ryou quien retrocedio instintivamente.

- aleja eso es peligroso-dijo ryou aterrado. bakura bajo el arma.

- tranquilo ryou no te haria daño ni aun que fuera para salvar a todos-dijo bakura dejando en su cinturon para abrazar a su hermano quien lo miraba asustado.- ¿por que temes pequeño?

- no lo se...pero...esas armas me aterran.

- quizas no sea las armas en si...sino lo que ha de pasar con ellas-dijo bakura besando la frente a su hermano.- temes por la guerra que se avecina ¿no?-ryou lo miro para despues asentir...realmente le temia a las armas no a lo que venia ya que sabia que la guerra era inevitable pero para calmar a su hermano.

- si...le temo a la guerra...-dijo ryou en un suspiro. bakura le beso la frente de nuevo.

- no tienes por que temer...con esta espada asesinare a todos los cuervos y a zork antes de que intente atacar a yami o a yugi- ryou bajo la mirada sintiendo mas temor que calma ante esas palabras. el menor sonrio debilmente y se alejo para que siguieran las celebraciones.

durante toda la tarde, hubo una gran fiesta donde los demas guerreros felicitaban a los ganadores del torneo. todos bailaban, olvidandose por un momento de la guerra que se acercaba.

- y le tuve que pagar esos 5,000 dolares a bakura...-dijo yami en un lamento...yugi se rio fuertemente.

- bueno te dije que no apostaras pero tu llegas y lo haces-dijo yugi viendo hacia el centro del salon donde bakura estaba bailando con ishizu.- aunque ahora me preocupa mas el bienestar de bakura-dijo yugi en un susurro. yami lo miro confundido.

- ¿por que te preocupa?-dijo yami y yugi sonrio.

- solo mira las caras de marik y malik...parece como si lo quisieran matar-dijo yugi y yami sonrio...era verdad los morenos no dejaban de mirar a su hermana y al hombre que bailaba con ella.

- ese bakura...-dijo malik celoso.

- ya sabiamos que entre ellos dos hay algo-dijo marik intentando calmar sus celos...- pero aun asi no quiero ver a mi hermana con ningun hombre...

- deberian dejar de ser tan protectores con ella-dijo ryou acercandose a ellos.- ella ya es una mujer y tiene derecho a amar. ademas si matan a bakura me quedare sin hermano.-dijo ryou bebiendo un poco de leche.

- eso lo sabemos...pero es dificil ver a tu hermana crecer-dijo malik. ryou sonrio.

- tambien es dificil dejar a bakura hacer su vida pero piensa...si ellos se casan viviriamos juntos.

- es verdad-dijo malik- seriamos hermanos.

- algo asi creo-dijo ryou confundido. el menor vio a la pareja bailar con una sonrisa...en los ojos de ishizu y bakura se veia amor...pero.-" por que siento que ellos son peligrosos...no..."-sus ojos se volvieron rojos, sin que nadie lo notara- "su amor es peligroso"

- ¿ryou?-dijo malik cuando vio a su amigo muy concentrado. el menor pestaño y sus ojos volvieron de ser color chocolate.

- ah perdon creo que saldre a tomar aire fresco.

- si te ves algo palido-dijo malik preocupado.- ¿seguro que estas bien?

- si solo necesito aire-dijo ryou sonriendo. malik suspiro.

- si tu lo dices.-dijo malik no muy seguro. ryou salio del salon y se dirigio a su lugar favorito. el bosque que contiene las plantas medicinales. ryou sonrio debilmente al llegar al lugar...el menor se recosto en la suave hierba , respirando profundamente. no sabia por que se sentia tan extraño cuando veia las armas o cuando decian que iban a matar a los cuervos. no sabia por que temia tanto...el dios del caos zork llenaria el mundo de tinieblas al primer momento. si no fuera por que el dios Ra y sus guerreros le hacian frente.

- ¿por que siento esto?-pregunto ryou en voz alta...mas sabia que nadie le iba a responder.

- ¿sientes temor al estar cerca de las armas sagradas?-pregunto una voz...ryou se levanto del suelo asustado.

- ¿quien es?-dijo ryou asustado...una risa se dejo escuchar.

- ¿no sabes por que sientes temor con solo escuchar que mataran a los cuervos?-dijo esa voz...ryou simplemente bajo la mirada.

- yo...- el menor sintio como unas ramas se rompian y vio salir a la serpiente que habia visto hace 8 años atras...el menor retrocedio.- ¿eres...tu quien hablaba?

- asi es...-dijo beelzebub viendo al albino seriamente.

- pero..tu no puedes estar hablandome...debo estar volviendome loco-dijo ryou sujetandose la cabeza. la serpiente empezo a rodearlo.

- no te estas volviendo loco...-dijo beelzebub , con su largo cuerpo hizo que ryou se cayera al suelo el menor vio qu ela serpiente le tenia rodeado.- quizas yo te pueda a ayudar...

- ¿ayudarme?-dijo ryou confundido.

- a descubrir por que te sientes asi...yo se cosas que tu no pequeño humano.

- ¿en serio podrias ayudarme?.-dijo ryou entre confundido y esperanzado.

- solo si tu quieres...

- yo...-el menor suspiro.- no lo se mi hermano dice que tu no puedes hablarme...si se entera el...

- el solo lo sabra si tu le dices.-dijo la serpiente sonriendo maliciosamente.

- pero...no debo mentirle a mi hermano-dijo ryou debilmente. beelzebub bufo tristemente.

- oh entonces no quieres saber por que temes y te sientes asi...te crei un chico mas listo-dijo la serpiente llendose...ryou por acto reflejo le sujeto la cola.

- espera no...no te vayas..-dijo ryou bajando la mirada.- yo...quiero saber...-dijo ryou en un susurro...la serpiente sonrio.

-" ya es mio"-dijo beelzebub mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de ryou con el suyo. el menor simplemente suspiro al sentir el frio cuerpo de la serpiente sobre sus ropas.- ahora pequeño me gustaria saber un poco mas de ti...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Ryou!-decia bakura mientras buscaba por el gran y extenso patio.- ¿a donde habra ido?

- dijo que iria a tomar aire...creo que debe estar en el bosque de medicinas...a ryou le gusta ir ahi-dijo malik preocupado.

- si lo viste enfermo debiste llevartelo a su habitacion.-dijo bakura enfadado...malik suspiro.

- lo siento bakura...-dijo malik preocupado- se que debi velar por el.

- ahora solo tenemos que encontrarlo.-decia bakura mientras buscaba a su hermano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- asi que tienes un hermano...

- si se llama bakura y es un gran guerrero-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- pero tiene 18 años ¿verdad?-dijo beelzebub sonriendo...sus ojos rojos miraban a ryou fijamente.- eso significa que pronto te olvidara.

- ¿olvidarme? el no podria...-dijo ryou sonriendo.- el me ha criado desde que soy un bebe..el vio mis primeros pasos y a el fueron dirigidas mis primeras palabras...es imposible que me olvide.

- ah mi pequeño niño...es cierto que todo eso paso...pero cuando uno se enamora solo tiene ojos para su persona amada.

- ¿amor?- ryou bajo la mirada sus ojos se pusieron un poco rojizos.- beelzebub...¿me olvidara por ella?- sus ojos volvieron a ser de color chocolate.- no lo creo... el no me olvidaria.

- no sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso-dijo beelzebub suspirando.- empezara poco a poco...empezara a pasar mas tiempo con ella que contigo, no te escuchara y te hablara solo para pedirte consejos de como hacerla feliz...y asi te olvidara...

- no creo que el me olvide de esa manera...es lo unico que tengo-dijo ryou en un susurro. la serpiente se escondio entre las hojas de las plantas.

- aunque no quieras que pase...lo hara pequeño...- la serpiente se escabullo entre las hojas...ryou iba a detenerla cuando...

- RYOU- ryou se sintio repentinamente abrazado por su hermano quien lo empezo a revisar de pies a cabeza.- no tienes fiebre y no te duele nada ¿verdad?...cuando malik me conto que estabas algo extraño me preocupe-decia bakura mirando a su hermano quien lo miraba seriamente.

- estoy bien hermano-dijo ryou sonriendo- solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.-dijo el menor sonriendo. bakura suspiro aliviado.-" el nunca me olvidaria...nunca lo haria"-penso ryou para despues sonreirle a malik quien estaba detras de bakura preocupado.

- ¿estas bien ryou?-dijo malik y ryou asintio.

- les dije que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco no era para tanto-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- bueno mejor volvamos al templo-dijo bakura ayudando a su hermano a levantarse del suelo para despues ir los 3 al templo de Ra. sin notar que una gran serpiente se escabullia entre las hierbas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yay capitulo 7 terminado yayXD dejen reviews^^


	8. El Amor a Traves del Tiempo

aqui esta el capitulo 8 espero que lo disfruten y lamento en serio la tardanza! perdonenme si quieren matarme haganloXD

YGO NO ES MIO ojala fuera asi seria tan feliz pero no T_T

disfruten el capitulo!

Capitulo 8

Un Amor a Traves del Tiempo.

bakura dejo a ryou en la habitacion que ambos compartian , aunque ryou le decia que estaba bien bakura no le creia y decia que descansar un poco no le haria mal.

- pero hermano no tengo sueño-dijo ryou quien estaba siendo recostado en la cama por bakura.

- lo se pero no quiero que te enfermes y si te pusiste mal hace poco es mejor prevenir-dijo bakura sonriendole a su hermano.- descansa un rato...te vendre a despertar para la merienda.

- esta bien hermano-dijo ryou suspirando.

- vendre luego...ishizu y yo iremos a pasear por los terrenos del templo.

- con ishizu? -el menor se cubrio con la manta recordando las palabras de la serpiente.

_" empezara a pasar mas tiempo con ella que contigo"_

- si...ella es estupenda-dijo bakura sentandose en la cama de su hermano.- se que puedo ser sincero contigo ryou...creo que ella es la mujer con la que pasare toda mi vida...es como si...estuvieramos unidos desde el pasado.

- ¿en serio?-dijo ryou viendo a su hermano algo sorprendido.

- si...bueno pequeño...debo irme no hay que hacer esperar a las mujeres-dijo bakura besando la frente de su hermano para despues salir de la habitacion...ryou al verlo marchar se acurruco en la cama pensativo.

- " beelzebub...espero que tus palabras no se cumplan...no quiero ser olvidado."-pensaba ryou mientras sin notarlo sus ojos se ponian rojos...- "no quiero ser olvidado...por la unica familia que me queda..."-con ese ultimo pensamiento el menor cayo en un incomodo e inseguro sueño.

XXXXXXXX

una hermosa pelinegra esperaba en las afueras del templo a su novio. quien tenia unos 10 minutos de retraso.

- ¡ishizu!-dijo bakura mientras corria hacia ella rapidamente- lo siento mucho...pero estaba acostando a ryou...estaba algo extra o hoy.

- pobre quizas despues pase a verlo...no queremos que se enferme.-dijo ishizu preocupada.

- si vas a verlo te lo agradeceria...realmente me preocupa...siempre ha sido algo debil de salud. y ahora que la guerra ha de comenzar...

- tranquilo a tu hermano no le pasara nada malo. cuando tengamos que irnos a la batalla yo estare ahi para protegerlo.

- ishizu...-dijo bakura sorprendido para despues besar a la chica.- tu siempre preocupada por mi hermano...se que contigo no le pasara nada.

- te lo aseguro-dijo ishizu para despues guiar a bakura por los pasillos del templo.- aun que no lo creas aun no hemos podido descubrir todos los secretos del templo-dijo ishizu guiando a bakura varios pasillos.

- ¿en serio? y yo pense que malik, ryou y yugi ya lo habian descifrado todos.-dijo bakura sonriendo.

- aun no y eso quiero que descubramos-dijo ishizu sonriendo.- ¿no es una cita emocionante?

- al lado tuyo, todo es emocionante-dijo bakura , ishizu se sonrojo.

- bakura eres un idiota-dijo ishizu cariñosamente para despues detenerse al escuchar un grito.

- ¡no puedo creerlo haruhi fue a detener a tamaki para que no se fuera a francia!-dijo marik sorprendido.

- pon un anime mejor...quien diria que tu gustara los animes romanticos, hermano-dijo malik riendo.

- y quien diria que te gustaran los animes de magia ¿eh? te has visto las tres temporadas de zero no tsukaima mas de una vez.-dijo marik sonriendo maliciosamente. ishizu y bakura sudaron gotita al entrar a esa habitacion y ver a sus hermanos frente a las computadoras viendo anime.

- oigan no se queden tanto tiempo en los computadores y hagan algo util por el amor de los dioses-dijo ishizu severamente. malik y marik sonrieron.

- es nuestro tiempo libre hermana-dijo malik sonriendo

- esta bien pero no se queden tanto tiempo en el computador sino no podran dormir-dijo ella sonriendo y los hermanos rieron.

- esta bien.-dijeron los rubios sonriendo. y bakura e ishizu siguieron su recorrido.

XXXXXXX

mientras en un oscuro castillo. una hermosa mujer de 18 a os cabellos rubios y ojos violetas sonreia maliciosamente.

- es hora beelzebub-dijo ella sonriendo.- es hora de ir por nuestro señor...

- aunque nuestro señor aun sigue siendo un niño.

- un niño que tiene el alma de nuestro señor...-dijo ella sonriendo.- ¿aun quieres como a tus hijos a los humanos que tienen tu sangre zork?

- sere zork cuando este completo-dijo la serpiente sonriendo.- cuando recupere mis poderes y tener un cuerpo del cual valerme...-dijo beelzebub para despues sisear- y si...para mi aquellos que tienen mi sangre son mis hijos...

- ya lo esperaba...aun asi... ¿que pasara si este "hijo" sale tan rebelde como su padre? es tu ultimo descendiente...

- no lo dejare partir...quizas con la ayuda necesaria...ambos conquistemos el mundo.

- espero que eso suceda beelzebub...sino tendremos que eliminarlo junto a ra.-dijo la chica desapareciendo de ahi gracias a un viento negro.

XXXXXXX

mientras bakura e ishizu ya estaban en el sotano del templo buscando posibles cosas interesantes pero nada.

- no puedo creerlo no hay nada-dijo ella decepcionada.

- no importa ishizu quizas hace 200 años quitaron todo lo interesante y lo remplazaron por los computadores-dijo bakura mientras se apoyaba en una pared...la cual se movio.

- bakura eres un genio-dijo ishizu abrazando a bakura. quien sonrio.

- veamos que hay aca adentro-dijo bakura guiando a ishizu por aquel pasadizo secreto que encontraron en el sotano...ambos llegaron a una camara de piedra demasiado oscura para poder ver.

- no se ve nada...-dijo bakura enfadado.

- espera aqui tengo un escendedor-dijo ishizu.

- aqui encontre una antorcha-dijo bakura tomando la artorcha...ishizu se acerco al albino entre las tinieblas y encendio la artorcha.

- listo...-dijo ishizu para despues levantar la vista quedando boquiabierta.- bakura...

- oh mira que belleza es una pintura egipcia-dijo bakura sonriendo. era una pintura que hablaba de la batalla de hace 200 años atras. se veia al humano que habia escogido zork y en sus pies estaba una serpiente...tambien se veia un dibujo del dios ra y abajo de toda la escritura se podia ver un dibujo de una mujer y un hombre luchando.

- este se parece a ti-dijo ishizu riendo un poco apuntando a una figura en la pared. bakura miro a la pared y miro confundido a la pelinegra.

- y ella se parece a ti.-dijo bakura pensativo.

- ¿por que estamos nosotros en esa pintura?-dijo ishizu confundida.

- por que sus almas son tan antiguas como la mia y la de mi hermano-dijo una voz detras de ellos...ambos chicos voltearon para encontrarse a yami quien estaba sentado en una de las grandes estatuas del lugar.

- ¿que quieres decir con eso?-dijo bakura enfadado.

- sus almas son antiguas al igual que la mia...cada vez que nace un nuevo ra...ustedes dos naceran antes para pelear al lado de los dioses y proteger al mundo del oscuro.

- no entiendo-dijo ishizu confundida.

- ustedes son reencarnaciones...reencarnaciones de 2 guerreros que pelearon en las guerras anteriores...-dijo yami bajando de la estatua.- bakura tu eres el unico guerrero que puede herir a zork... ¿sabes por que?- el albino nego con la cabeza.- solo hay dos cosas que lastiman a zork...la fuerza del sol...y el amor.-dijo yami sonriendo.- yugi y yo representamos al sol pero...un guerrero enamorado es lo que mas teme zork.

- un guerrero enamorado...-dijo bakura en un susurro. para despues tomar las manos de ishizu.- ¿nuestro amor...puede herir a zork?

- y asi ha sido desde hace mas de 200 años atras-dijo yami suspirando.- por favor lean la historia que relata esta pintura-dijo yami tocando la pared.- dice que zork estuvo a punto de ganar la guerra hace 200 años...por que el amor lo transformo en odio.

- ¿en odio? no puede ser-dijo ishizu asustada.

- sus antepasados...eran medjai dispuestos a dar su vida por destruir a la oscuridad al enamorarse zork temio su destruccion...y los engaño para que se odiaran ..ese odio fue tan intenso...que hizo que se asesinaran entre ellos.-dijo yami suspirando. ishizu y bakura se abrazaron.

- que horror-dijo ishizu asustada.

- por eso decidi prevenirlos.-dijo yami.- zork ha esperado estos 8 años para reunir fuerzas...su amor siempre ha sido un obstaculo para el...intentara separarlos sea como sea...asi que sean precavidos.-dijo yami para despues salir de ahi...ishizu beso la mejilla de bakura para despues mirarlo preocupada.

- bakura... ¿y si zork intenta separarnos?

- no te preocupes-dijo bakura besando a ishizu suavemente.- yo no dejare que zork te haga daño...sera nuestro amor el que lo dañe a el...-dijo bakura acariciando el cabello de ishizu...la chica lo abrazo con fuerza.

- bakura..- ambos estuvieron abrazados por mucho tiempo mimandose y dandose palabras de apoyo y finalmente salieron del sotano y fueron al comedor...bakura vio sorprendido como todos los niños que vivian ahi estaban terminando la merienda.

- maldicion le dije a ryou que lo iria a buscar para la merienda.-dijo bakura. ishizu lo miro preocupado.

- ya ha acabado la merienda...sera mejor que le lleves algo de comer-dijo ishizu mientras se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba un plato para empezar a servirse lo poco que quedaba en la mesa. bakura hizo lo mismo que ella pero apenas pudo llenar la mitad de un plato con comida. bakura suspiro y subio las escaleras para ir a ver a su hermano...suavemente abrio la puerta y vio como ryou estaba mirando el techo de la habitacion muy concentrado.

- ryou perdoname..me olvide completamente de la hora-dijo bakura llevandole el plato a ryou.

- no importa hermano...de todos modos quiero seguir descansando.-dijo ryou sin despegar la mirada del techo. bakura suspiro...sabia que su hermano estaba enojado con el.

- esto es todo lo que pude conseguir...en la cena pedire que te den mas comida.-dijo bakura suspirando.- bueno voy a ver si logro comer algo...descansa ryou-dijo bakura mientras salia de la habitacion ryou ni siquiera se despidio solo se reicorporo lentamente de la cama sujetandose la cabeza...poco a poco una fuerte punzada se alojaba en su cabeza como si quisiera perforar su mente...ryou se levanto mareado de la cama y sin querer se miro al espejo...el niño retrocedio aterrado...su cabello antes blanco como la nieve ahora era negro...y sus ojos...sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre muy intenso el menor volvio a la cama deseando que lo que habia visto no fuera real...se habia arropado entre las sabanas como un gusano...intentando calmar su respiracion. una suave risa se escucho

- pobrecito...-ryou levanto la vista algo asustado y confundido. una mujer rubia de ojos violetas y vestida con un hermoso vestido negro estaba sentada en su ventana.

- ¿quien eres tu?-dijo ryou confundido.- ¿eres acaso una enemiga?

- soy una amiga...tranquilo...-dijo ella entrando a la habitacion.- eres tal y como beelzebub me dijo que eras.

- beelzebub...¿es tu amigo?-dijo ryou con un poco mas de confianza

- si-dijo ella acercandose al niño quien la miraba atento.- mi nombre es Mai...-dijo ella sonriendo.-eres tan puro que te estremeces ante la oscuridad-dijo ella tomando un mechon de cabello de ryou.

- ¿tu sabes por que tengo el cabello asi...y los ojos...? esos ojos rojos no eran mios...-dijo ryou asustado

- ¿ojos rojos? pero si nunca habia visto un color mas parecido al chocolate-dijo ella...ryou la miro confundido y se miro al espejo...su cabello y sus ojos habian vuelto a la normalidad.

- pero...si yo lo vi...ese cabello negro y los ojos...-dijo el confundido. Mai lo abrazo suavemente.

- parece que tienes muchas dudas en tu mente-dijo ella abrazando al niño.- se dice que hay un oasis de los deseos a las afueras de este templo...apuesto que si vas a ese oasis y pides que todas las dudas desaparescan, lo haran.

- nunca habia escuchado de ese oasis-dijo ryou confundido.

- es que la gente con la que vives no ha salido nunca de aqui-dijo mai divertida- ya debo irme pequeño...esta noche...estare en el oasis esperandote...hay algo que beelzebub quiere darte.

- ahi estare.-dijo ryou con una sonrisa. la chica se acerco a la ventana y salto..ryou se asusto y se acerco a la ventana...pero no habia nadie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

wii capitulo terminado^^...por favor reviews.


	9. El Despertar de Zork

DE VERDAD PERDONEN MI TARDANZA realmente lo sientoXD estaba enfrascada en los estudios y les agradara saber que me eximi de un examen y quizas de los demas tambien asi que podre terminar mis fics! asi que perdonen la tardanza y espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo

enjoy!

Capitulo 9

El Despertar de Zork.

Despues de la cena Bakura llevo a su hermano a la cama de nuevo.

- esta noche no me esperes despierto pequeño-dijo Bakura sonriendo.- ire con Ishizu a pasear a la luz de la luna.

- ya veo-dijo Ryou algo triste. Bakura suspiro.- Bakura...¿has oido sobre...?-intento preguntar Ryou pero Bakura lo interrumpio.

- dime ryou...-dijo bakura mientras se acercaba al closet.- ¿que piensas de esta camisa?-dijo bakura mostrandole a su hermano una camisa azul.

- que te queda bien.-dijo ryou confundido.- bakura...¿a las afueras del templo hay un...?-dijo ryou pero bakura saco un monton de camisas mas y se quedo viendolas fijamente para despues sonreir

- quiero causarle una buena impresion a ishizu.-dijo bakura sonriendo.- ¿cual podria ser mejor?

"no te escuchara y te hablara solo para pedirte consejos de como hacerla feliz"

ryou abrio los ojos algo sorprendido y despues bajo la mirada...las palabras de beelzebub no le dejaban tranquilo. podia ver a bakura cambiandose de camisa una y otra vez.

- la azul te queda bien-dijo ryou ya cansado...bakura sonrio.y se puso la camisa azul, el albino termino de darse los ultimos toques y sonriendole a ryou salio de la habitacion...ryou suspiro mas pesadamente.

" y asi te olvidara."

el pequeño albino fruncio el ceño...no queria ser olvidado...bakura era lo unico que tenia...su madre habia muerto y nunca conocio a su padre...si bakura le olvidaba ¿con quien viviria? ¿quien se haria cargo de el?...el menor suspiro. no queria quedarse solo.

"se dice que hay un oasis de los deseos a las afueras de este templo...apuesto que si vas a ese oasis y pides que todas las dudas desaparescan, lo haran."

- es cierto el oasis-dijo ryou esperanzado- debo ir...debo ir para saber que me pasa...por que mi cabello se pone negro y mis ojos...- la imagen de sus ojos de un color rojo sangre aun lo pertubaba. el menor tomo una capa negra con capucha que estaba en su armario y cubrio con ellan su espalda y oculto su cabello y salio silenciosamente de la habitacion. se escondio tras los pilares del templo hasta llegar a las afueras donde con cuidado salio rumbo al bosque de medicinas y se detuvo. al frente de el estaba el muro que protegia al templo...ryou con mucho cuidado trepo un arbol y salto. saliendo del templo . el menor miro preocupado como un cuervo que estaba en la muralla se le quedo viendo. y pronto empezo a volar lento como esperando que ryou lo siguiera.

- debo estar loco el cuervo no puede estar guiandome-dijo ryou nervioso y algo asustado mientras seguia al cuervo. camino un buen par de kilometros cuando por fin pudo divisar el oasis... el pequeño dudo un poco a acercarse el cuervo ya se habia posado en una de las palmeras que se encontraban en el oasis. y lo miraba fijamente. el menor retrocedio un poco.- deberia irme de vuelta al templo...pero...ese cabello y esos ojos...

- ¿si tienes dudas por que no te acercas al oasis?-dijo una voz suave...ryou vio como mai aparecia entre las sombras con beelzebub quien se acerco al niño quien se arrodillo para estar mas cerca de la serpiente.- se dice que al mirar en sus aguas...las respuestas a todas tus preguntas apareceran.

- ¿eso es cierto beelzebub?-dijo el pequeño temeroso.- si miro dentro del oasis...¿la razon por la que mi cabello y mis ojos se volvieron de distinto color aparecera...?-pregunto ryou y la serpiente asintio.

- con toda seguridad-dijo la serpiente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del niño con su bifida lengua.- pero realmente me sorprende que estes aqui...¿y tu hermano?-dijo la serpiente sonriendo..ryou bajo la mirada tristemente.

- esta con su novia.-dijo ryou tristemente.- tus palabras fueron ciertas beelzebub...me ignoro...se olvido de mi...y no me pide mi opinion excepto para ver que ropa le gustaria mas a ella...el ni siquiera sabe que estoy aqui,...ya no le importo.-dijo ryou mai lo abrazo tiernamente.

- pobre alma abandonada, fuiste olvidado...por tu propia sangre- dijo mai viendo que ryou se cubria su rostro con sus manos llorando.- pero sabes...esa es solo la mitad de tu sangre...tu hermano y tu no son tan parecidos como crees-dijo ella levantando el rostro de ryou.- ¿ por que crees que tus cabellos y ojos se vuelven de distinto color?- ryou abrio los ojos sorprendidos-no es por una maldicion...ni por un hechizo ni por el designo de los dioses...es por tu sangre...dentro de ti hay algo maravilloso ryou...algo que te alegrara saber...en tu sangre esta el motivo por el cual alguien superior a nosotros nunca podra olvidarte.

- ¿alguien...nunca podra olvidarme?-dijo ryou confundido.- ¿quien es esa persona?-el albino miro a mai y beelzebub suplicante- respondame ¿quien es esa persona? respondan.-dijo ryou casi desesperado..no sabia por que pero su corazon se snetia cada vez mas roto..necesitaba algo que le diera confianza...que le quisiera ...que no lo olvidara..mai sonrio.

- si miras en el oasis lo sabras-dijo ella simplemente y ryou con todas sus fuerzas salio corriendo hacia el oasis.

- "quiero saber quien es esa persona...aquella que no me olvidara."-pensaba ryou quien corrio fuertemente aquella casi escasa vegetacion que rodeaba el oasis para mirar la tranquila agua del oasis...el menor abrio los ojos asustado y sorprendido...en el agua se reflejaba la figura de una enorme bestia. de piel morada, blancos colmillos y cuernos y de una apariencia peligrosa y oscura. ryou se sintio caer pero fue sostenido por mai quien sonrio.

- mira atentamente pequeño ryou...el es la persona que nunca te olvidara-dijo mai sonriendo misteriosamente...ryou aun estaba en shock

- pero...esa persona es..

- si...es el dios de caos ...zork-samma.-dijo mai ryou se asusto e intento huir.

- esto no es posible...¿por que zork nunca me olvidaria? esto no tiene sentido.-decia ryou intentando huir del oasis pero se sorprendio al ver que mai lo tenia bien sujeto y que su fuerza era mayor que la de el.- sueltame no quiero estar aqui, SUELTAME.- el reflejo de zork en el oasis sonrio.

- de verdad eres un hijo muy temeroso...-dijo la voz de zork..ryou se detuvo, la voz de zork le daba un temor increible...pero..en alguna parte de su ser la sentia conocida.

- ¿un hijo?-dijo ryou deteniendo su intento de escapar...tenia muchas dudas y por sobretodo queria saber que diablos estaba pasando ahi.

XXXXXXXXX

mientras en el templo de Ra yugi y yami estaban en el balcon de su habitacion viendo la luna llena.

- hermano esto es extraño...no ha habido ningun ataque desde aquel incidente hace 8 años de la ciudad infestada de cuervos.

- zork planea algo...no esta usando el mismo metodo que usaba en el pasado.

- ¿el de atacar las ciudades, hacer un ejercito de personas infectadas de su oscuridad y acabar con todo egipto?-dijo yugi preocupado.

- creo que esta vez usara la estrategia de intentar derrotar al amor...-dijo yami pensativo.- bakura es el unico que puede herir a zork ademas de nosotros y eso es por que el esta enamorado. y su deseo es proteger a aquellas personas que el ama.

- hablas de ishizu ¿no?-dijo yugi- me sorprendio mucho su relacion en especial por que ella lo odiaba cuando eran pequeños.

- del odio al amor hay un paso...pero no solo hablaba de ishizu-dijo yami sonriendo.- ese idiota no ama a nadie mas que a su propio hermano...ahora recien esta abriendo su corazon al amor de ishizu...pero su poder no viene de ese amor...es el amor por su hermano. bakura siempre ha temido que zork le arrebate a ryou...por el luchara para destruir a ese maldito...y proteger a su mas preciado tesoro de el.

- es bien sabido que ryou es su mas preciado tesoro-dijo yugi con una sonrisa- no queria que luchara y cuando ishizu le dijo a ryou que podia ser un curador se sintio mas que aliviado. espero que en esta guerra nada malo les pase.

- eso yo tambien lo espero-dijo yami mas varios gritos lo alertaron. ambos niños miraron para abajo y vieron como bakura corria por todo el patio buscando algo.- ¿que habra pasado? bakura esta muy alterado.-dijo yami y yugi escucho como la puerta de su habitacion se abria...ishizu entro sin golpear a su habitacion con los ojos empapados en lagrimas.

- Ryou ha desaparecido- con esas simples palabras yami y yugi se miraron preocupados. ambos tomaron sus armas y salieron a ayudar a bakura en la busqueda.

XXXXXXXXXX

ryou miraba interesado el agua del oasis...mai sonreia al ver al escena ahora el menor estaba practicamente inmovilizado por beelzebub quien se habia enrollado alrededor del niño y su cabeza reposaba en el cuello del menor.

- calmate y escucha pequeño...-decia beelzebub mientras acariciaba la mejilla del nervioso niño con su lengua.- si intentas huir nuevamente me vere obligado a hacerte daño.-dijo beelzebub..ryou se tenso ante el comentario.

- ¿que quieren de mi?-dijo ryou confundido.- no soy mas que un niño de 14 años...no soy un guerrero...¿que quieren de mi?

- que entiendas-dijo la voz de zork haciendo que ryou se tensara.- lo que tu sola existencia significa.

- mi existencia...naci para ser olvidado por mi propio hermano...¿que acaso te burlas de mi?-dijo ryou enfadado. su cabello se volvio negro otra vez.- me olvido por una intrusa...el me crio, el me enseño a caminar, a hablar, me enseño lo que es el bien y el mal...¿ y me olvido?.-dijo el menor con dolor.- yo ya no tengo a nadie...

- no digas eso.-dijo la voz de zork..el menor miro al oasis con algo de dolor- mira tu reflejo...- ryou lo hizo temeroso...su cabello y sus ojos de neuvo estaban de diferente color.

- ¿por que...? no lo entiendo...¿por que mi apariencia cambia?-dijo ryou confundido.

- por que esta es tu verdadera apariencia-dijo zork complacido.- tu eres mi ultimo descendiente...mi ultimo hijo.

- ¿tu ultimo hijo?-dijo ryou mirando el reflejo de zork. beelzebub empezo a soltar su agarre hasta que estaba al lado de ryou dejando de inmovilizarlo.- ¿como es eso posible?

- mi sangre aunque debil esta en tu interior...por eso tu cabello cambia...tus ojos cambian...tus ideales cambian.-dijo zork sonriendo.- mi alma esta en tu interior..por lo que nunca has estado solo realemente...aunque seas olvidado por esos humanos...yo nunca lo hare

- ¿esta..es mi verdadera apariencia?-dijo ryou mirando fijamente el agua.- tu estas dentro de mi...¿nunca me olvidaras?-dijo el menor algo inseguro.

- siempre has tenido mi proteccion mi pequeño cuervo.- el menor sonrio debilmente ante este sobrenombre- si tu me das tu confianza y tu amor...yo te dare el poder de vengarte de aquellos humanos que se olvidaron de ti y no solo eso...me encargare que ese humano que dice ser tu hermano nunca te olvide...nunca mas.

- ¿podrias hacer eso? que mi hermano deje de olvidarme...-dijo ryou asombrado.

- por supuesto...pero para eso...debes reconocer lo que eres.-dijo zork sonriendo. ryou bajo la mirada.

XXXXXXXXX

bakura estaba realmente desesperado buscaba en todas partes pero no encontraba nada, yami y yugi estaban ayudando en la busqueda pero.

- dios ¿que le pasa a la luna?-dijo tea...la luna estaba poco a poco siendo cubiertas de tinieblas.

- yami...esto es...-dijo yugi preocupado. yami asintio.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

mai se arrodillo detras de ryou quien se habia levantado y miraba el oasis con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- yo soy...El Principe de Las Tinieblas...tu hijo.- al decir estas palabras una gran nube negra cubrio a ryou...beelzebub estaba dentro de aquella nube y sin que el menor se diera cuenta le mordio el tobillo...el menor se dejaba hacer por aquella rafaga de viento. si ryou hubiera visto el cielo...hubiera visto como la luna era completamente tragada por las tinieblas. el zork del oasis sonrio.

- has hecho bien mi pequeño cuervo...o deberia decir Kael...- el niño pelinegro de ojos rojos sonrio ante el nombre.

- kael...es mucho mejor que el antiguo nombre que tenia.-dijo kael sonriendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

yami miro con enfado como la luna desaparecia. con rabia y preocupacion exclamo.

- Zork ha despertado-dijo yami enfadado.- la guerra sagrada empezara.

bakura y los demas se detuvieron para ver el cielo ante estas palabras...ishizu abrazo a bakura quien toco su arma suavemente. si zork era el culpable de que su hermano hubiera desaparecido lo haria pagar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

mientras ajeno a todo esto seto leia aquel libro de oro que tenia en las manos dispuesto a saber todos los secretos que ocultaba aquella arma dorada...uno de los articulos le llamo la atencion...al parecer uno de los antiguos miembros de la familia isthar buscaron en todo egipto posibles descendientes del oscuro. anotando las caracteristicas fisicas de los posibles herederos de su oscuridad.

entre esas anotaciones habian varios retratos de los antiguos portadores y el seguimiento de los hijos de estos.

- cabello oscuro, ojos rojos...es algo muy facil de encontrar en egipto...-dijo seto suspirando.- no sera dificil encontrar a zork.-dijo seto sonriendo para despues leer los documentos antiguos que habia encontrado en la biblioteca. el oji azul abrio los ojos sorprendido volvio a leer los documentos sin poder creerlo.

Nosotros al ver al que seria nuestro enemigo quedamos mas que sorprendidos.

tenia la misma edad que nuestro dios, 18 años...pero fue el hecho de que esa persona era la mas tranquila y la mas amable en el pueblo lo que nos impacto

era un niño por el cual Ra defendia el pueblo, le temia a la sangre y a las batallas y refugio a muchos en la iglesia catolica donde vivia. era huerfano pero eso no impedia que demostrara su amor por la vida y por las personas.

que ese inocente niño sea en verdad el gran dios del caos zork nos tomo por sorpresa. el habia dejado en claro que odiaba la guerra en mas de una ocasion

al parecer...zork no tiene control ante los pensamientos de aquellos que seran su vinculo con la tierra y el reino de las sombras de donde saca todo su poder.

para hacer que ellos caigan a la oscuridad...debe engañarlos.

seto salio de la habitacion tenia que decirle lo que habia descubierto a yami y a yugi...si zork no tiene control en los pensamientos de sus descendientes quizas puedan encontrarlo antes de que este lo engañe y tome control de su cuerpo.

mokuba miraba la luna desde el balcon de la habitacion. no pudo evitar sonreir cuando seto salio de la habitacion

- seto ha descubierto algo...me alegro..en especial ahora que zork ha despertado...no...-dijo el niño mirando al halcon que se habia posado en su hombro-quien ha despertado es uno de sus aliados...-dijo mokuba suspirando.- ¿no tomaste el control del cuerpo de tu descendiente? al parecer tienes un plan en mente...en el pasado no dudabas en tomar el control de los que considerabas tus hijos...-dijo mokuba quien tenia los ojos verdes.- los engañabas, les hacias seguir con la descendencia...y despues de que dejaba de serte util los matabas sin piedad pero ¿por que este descendiente es diferente?-dijo mokuba acariciando las suaves plumas del halcon.- bueno esta noche ya ha sido muy dificil...-dijo mokuba quien habia recuperado su color de ojos normales.- solo espero que ryou sea encontrado.-dijo mokuba en un susurro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

bakura busco cerca del pozo, en la bodega donde guardan las armas en todos los lugares pero nada...su hermano no estaba...ishizu miraba preocupada a bakura y suspiro pesadamente.

- ire a buscarte algo para que te calmes-dijo ishizu llendo al bosque de medicinas...cuando vio la planta que estaba buscando iba a tomar un poco cuando vio una mano...la chica pego el grito de su vida y bakura y los demas llegaron al lugar.

- ishizu ¿estas bien?-dijo bakura para despues mirarla sorprendido. ishizu tenia recostado en su regazo a un inconsiente ryou.- RYOU-dijo bakura tocandole el cuello a su hermano...tenia pulso aunque un poco debil.- ¿ que paso?...¿por que estabas aqui?

- de seguro salio por aire o alguna hierba medicinal...acuerdate que estaba algo debil hoy-dijo ishizu pensativa.

- ryou...-dijo bakura mientras se quitaba su capa y cubria a su hermano con ella- ryou esta helado...hay que entrar-dijo bakura mientras ishizu y el corrian hacia el templo. mientras en las copas de los arboles de aquel bosque de medicinas...mai y beelzebub sonreian mientras veian como ryou llevado al templo de su enemigo.

- ¿estas seguro que esto es lo mejor beelzebub?-dijo mai algo insegura la serpiente sonrio.

- claro...mi veneno ya esta dentro de el...recuerda que zork no planea tomar el cuerpo de su descendiente humano esta vez...planea recuperar su verdadera forma...aquella forma tan peligrosa e imponente.-dijo beelzebub ilusionado.

- al ser una parte de zork añoras estar en tu verdadero cuerpo ¿verdad?-dijo mai sonriendo.- pero hacer que el chico vuelva a caer en la proteccion de ra...

- mi veneno lo hara creer que ellos le olvidaron-dijo beelzebub sonriendo.- no solo lo hara cumplir con nuestras ordenes...sino que tambien lo hara herir a aquellos que alguna vez estimo.-dijo la serpiente sonriendo.- ademas mi alma esta dentro de el...el alma del dios del caos...mi veneno le dara fuerzas para aparecer en todos los lugares en los que haya un reflejo solo cuando sea mas conveniente y asi podra convencer al pequeño cuervo...

- querras decir engañarlo...es un niño muy desconfiado...costo que entendiera toda la verdad...que el es el ultimo descendiente...tu ultimo hijo.

- solo cuando penso que lo habian abandonado...creyo en nuestras palabras...debemos seguir asi...si le hacemos creer que sus amigos son sus enemigos sera nuestro eterno aliado.

- ¿y si su corazon humano dice lo contrairo?-dijo mai preocupada- recuerda que su padre se mato para no ser el portador de zork...solo que nunca supo que habia dejado embarazada a una mujer. y tu no tienes control en sus pensamientos y en su corazon...si su corazon sabe que su hermano y sus amigos no lo han olvidado...entonces...

- si su corazon humano dice lo contrairo entonces lo encerrare hasta que crea en mis palabras-dijo beelzebub enfadadado- el es mi ultimo descendiente y para mi mala suerte es aun muy pequeño para interesarse en las mujeres y tener descendencia...lo mantendre vivo el tiempo que sea necesario...si el sobrevive mi alma tambien lo hara.

- solo espero que tu plan funcione...esta guerra eterna ya me tiene aburrida-los ojos de mai se volvieron rojo sangre- quiero acabar con ra de una buena vez por todas.

- calma serpiente...-dijo zork sonriendo.- ya tendras tu oportunidad de matarlos...ahora debemos preocuparnos de que Kael cumpla con la mision que se le dio.

- jajajaja-rio mai divertida- pronto ra nos volveremos a ver las caras...y sere yo...quien vea tu patetico rostro humano al morir- al decir esto ambos desaparecieron entre las tinieblas sin dejar rastro alguno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

wii capitulo 9 terminado^^


End file.
